The Blue Spirit Rises
by theFatherLord
Summary: After Zuko was scarred and banished by his father, he left his friends and family behind. Three years later, Zuko returns to Ba Sing Se, where the current King Kuei is in danger because of The Phoenix King, and the entire city controlled by corruption and secrecy. As Zuko reconnects with friends and family, he shows that the city is not the only thing with a dark secret.
1. The Banished Returns

**A/N: Since I ran out of room in the summary box, this is just to inform you that this story is Modern, AU, and No Bending. It will have some morphed canon, and I will play around with several things that happened in the show. But this is completely Modern/AU/No Bending.**

* * *

He never thought he would see this city again. Such a peaceful place it was, he could never forget that. It was a false peace, one that the people seemed to embrace. Why bother embracing something that you know would end the next day? This peace lasted for years, and the people bought into it. No matter what King Kuei said, the people bought into this peace.

The train shifted slightly, causing him to lurch forward slightly, the person next to him bumping into him. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the person sitting next to him. It was an old woman, her hair gray and tied in a bun a top of her head. Opening his mouth to speak, he hesitated. The woman seemed broken, tired of the world and waiting for the end. He bit back on his words, turning back away and raising the hood over his head, hiding his face from the world.

Ba Sing Se wasn't always his home. No, he was a man from the once proud Fire Nation. It was a land given its name by the severe heat that it always had. It was the slums of the world. The corrupt and the wicked ruled the Fire Nation. His family was part of the corrupt and wicked. They were the unofficial rulers of the Fire Nation, his father even going as far to call himself the Fire Lord.

The train slowly began to come to a stop. The woman next to him had troubled standing. With a small smile, he held his hand out as he stood. She beamed up at him, taking his hand and standing up slowly.

"Thank you, young man," The old woman said.

"You're welcome."

His voice was raspy, filled with wisdom and knowledge. Such a strange sight for a boy still in his teenage years.

"What's your name, young man?" The woman asked as he helped her off the train.

He flinched slightly, sighing slightly. He wanted to remain secluded from the world for now. He wasn't ready yet. And he didn't need to be exposed yet. Ever since his family was ran out of the Fire Nation to Ba Sing Se, he never wanted people to know his name.

"Zuko," He said, going against his instincts.

"Such a nice name for a fine young man," The old woman squeaked.

Zuko nodded his thanks, turning around and see his red suitcase. He grabbed it by the handle, turning around to see if the old woman needed help. She was gone, nowhere to be seen. He opened his mouth, slightly surprised. Shaking away the feeling, he walked away from the train, traveling up the stairs to the ground level.

Once exposed to the air of the Upper Ring, Zuko immediately felt out of place. It was three years since he was thrown out of his family. The large scar on his face a clear reminder of his weakness, as his father always said. Resting his suitcase down, his eyes came across an old man. Gray hair, flowing to the shoulders. He had a large belly, one probably filled with tea and dumplings. The man looked regal, hands clasped behind his back with a large smile on his face.

"Good to see you again, my nephew," The man beamed.

Zuko shook his head, rolling his suitcase behind him as he approached the old man, his uncle. He stopped, seeing how short his uncle had gotten in the last three years. Or was him getting taller? He shrugged it off, immediately feeling his uncle's arms wrap around him in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Iroh," Zuko gasped. "But if you don't mind, you're crushing my lungs."

Iroh pulled back, grasping Zuko by his shoulders with the smile still on his face.

"Come, come. Let us return to my tea shop and you can tell me everything about your travels," Iroh said, pointing to the black car behind him.

"Uncle, you know why I was gone," Zuko snapped.

His uncle seemed to ignore him as he opened the trunk, lifting the suitcase into it. Zuko closed it before Iroh could say anything. They shared a look, Iroh's smile fading and only nodding. Zuko mouthed a thank you, sliding into the front seat next to his uncle. Once the car was rolling, Zuko turned back to his uncle.

"Did he say anything about me?" Zuko asked.

"I would not know. I haven't spoken to him since you left three years ago," Iroh replied.

"Perfect," Zuko rolled his eyes. "Is he still stuck on the idea that he's destined to rule the world and have King Kuei submit to him?"

Iroh chuckled, making a right turn into a crowded street.

"I do not know what his destiny is, but I do know that your destiny and his no longer connect. You are your own free man."

"No I'm not," Zuko said, reaching up and lowering his hood, brushing his scar slightly. "I am never my own man, not anymore."

"No, Zuko. You are no longer bound to your father. No matter what he has done to you, you have enough honor and pride in yourself to move on," Iroh snapped.

The car soon came to a stop. Zuko peeked out the window, staring at the tea shop that belonged to his uncle. _The Jasmine Dragon._ Sighing, Zuko stepped out of the car, walking to trunk, pulling out his suitcase as his uncle popped it open.

"Tell me, Zuko, when do you plan on telling your friends you have returned?"

"I don't have friends," Zuko snapped.

"Enough with the foolishness, nephew. You left behind not just me, but your friends. And one special friend, if I may add."

"She left me, uncle. It made no point whether I came back or not. Now I don't want to talk about it anymore," Zuko said, walking through the doors of the tea shop.

"The room is up the stairs," Zuko heard his uncle yell from outside.

He trudged up the stairs, his suitcase clanking against the stairs as he found the room meant for him. It was next to the room for his uncle. He pushed the door open, staring at the plain bed sheets, dull green and mustard yellow. Placing his suitcase aside, Zuko removed his robe, leaving him in only his black pants and red shirt. His hair was long, touching the nape of his neck. It hid the majority of his scar, only his red ear sticking out through his locks.

"Zuko, I'm sorry for my peeping. I only care for your own good will," Iroh's voice broke Zuko out of his trance.

"It's not that, uncle. I just don't know how to do this anymore. I've been gone for three years now. So much has changed, hasn't it?" Zuko turned around to face his uncle.

"In a way, yes. Your friends used to come around here all the time. It was just a few months ago that they had stopped. Alas, I am just an old man and his tea."

"That's what scares me sometimes. You and your tea," Zuko snickered.

They shared a laugh, Zuko letting a smile dance on his face as he walked to his uncle. He wrapped him in a hug, feeling the old man's arms clap him on the back as they both sighed and smiled to each other.

"I missed you, uncle."

"And I you, nephew," Iroh beamed. "But now we must tell your friends of your return."

"No," Zuko snapped. "I told you already in the letter I sent you. I can't have them knowing I'm back. Not yet."

"And why is that?"

"I have work to do, first."


	2. Teacups and Late Nights

For the days that followed Zuko's unknown return to Ba Sing Se, he worked in his uncle's tea shop. He stayed in the back, preparing tea. He didn't want to show his face to anyone that would have the chance to recognize him. His name and family were a point everyone knew. His uncle had even helped him by beginning to call him Lee. Iroh passed him off as a new cook that was seeking a new home in Ba Sing Se, taking him in instead of sending him down to the Lower Ring.

Zuko, in all of his glory, was horrible at making tea. His uncle would have to come back and help him get the formula just right. Sometimes people would spit and complain at the bland taste of the tea. Zuko just shrugged and said it was alright. He wasn't accustomed to his uncle's tea anymore, just drinking his hot leaf juice during his travels. Zuko just took it was a criticism.

Once the service was done for the day, Zuko was glad to have his own table now. He sat in one of the corners table, a cup of dragon-peach in his hands. He sat alone as Iroh conversed with the other workers. Sipping the hot liquid, the once banished son captured several parts of the conversation.

"Where'd you find this new kid, Iroh? He sucks."

"Patience," Iroh had said. "I will train him well, and it'll soon be your honor to be drinking his tea."

"Why didn't you just let him rot in the Lower Ring?"

Zuko gripped his cup tighter, narrowing his eyes.

"I knew his mother, she was a dear friend of mine. I promised her that I would care for Lee when the time called for it," Iroh explained.

Zuko blocked out the rest of the conversation. He knew his uncle was lying about him, except the last part was no lie. He sipped his tea, the image of his mother flickering through his mind. There were days when he wished Iroh had married his mother, and that Iroh was his father. It would've made his life so much easier. It would make his life so much better.

"Come Lee, time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Zuko jumped slightly, his uncle now standing in front of him. He stammered for words, finally just nodding and standing, shooting a quick glare at the other workers before walking up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting for the doors to close before he turned on Iroh, his good eye as narrow as his scarred one.

"Why did you have to tell them what my mother told you?" Zuko snapped.

"Because I meant what I said, Zuko," Iroh snapped back. "I loved your mother, she was my best friend since when we were young. I told her you would be in great care when she died. And so far, I have failed."

"Uncle, you haven't. If anyone's failed, it's been Ozai and trying to be a father."

"He is still _my_ brother, and _your_ father."

"He's insane, and Azula is no better. What kind of man declares him the Fire Lord?" Zuko pondered, leaning back against his door.

"Ozai actually goes by The Phoenix King, now. Like I said, he still believes his destiny is to take down King Kuei, and rule the world," Iroh replied.

"What about Azula?" Zuko asked, bowing his head.

"Your sister remains a mystery. She is the exact image of your fath-… Ozai. Cruel, calculating, and a complete pain in the ass," Iroh smirked, seeing Zuko smirk as well. "But, she is not one to take lightly, being a woman. She's just as deadly."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zuko whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Zuko spoke a bit louder. "Just thinking out loud."

"Hmm, I see. Well, nephew, I'll be retiring for the night. Tomorrow, we serve the Royal Family from Gaoling."

Zuko just nodded, turning back and opening his door, slamming it shut behind him. He stood there, waiting. He could hear the shuffling of Iroh's footsteps, and then the clicking of his door. He moved down to his suitcase, quickly lifting it onto his bed. He unzipped the main zipper, flipping it open. On the top flap, there was another zipper. Pulling it down, he pulled out a dark black shinobi shozoku. He quickly changed, putting on the pants first, quickly tying them to the tabi boots. He slipped on the waist jacket, tying it tight with the obi belt. Next were the arm and hand sleeves.

He paused, taking the time to stare at himself in the mirror. He wasn't the same boy that he was when his father sent him away. With a stoic expression, Zuko placed the mask over his face, his eyes the only visible part left as he draped the hood over his head. Without a second glance, Zuko pressed open the window, climbing up onto the roof.

The wind howled gently as he stared up at the half moon, taking a deep breath before he took off in a dead sprint. Once he felt his foot on the edge, he jumped. Zuko's eyes widened as his body hung in the air. He swung his arms, tucking himself into a roll as he finally landed on the building. Springing to his feet, Zuko kept running. He jumped from building to building, trying to be as stealthy as he could.

Finally stopping to catch his breath, Zuko lowered the mask, breathing in as much oxygen as he could. Peeking up, he could see the Ba Sing Se Police building across the street. With the determination in his eyes, he fixed the mask back over his face, jumping down into the alley. He ran quickly across the street, climbing up the side of the fire escape. He reached the top floor, his eyes scanning the office just on the other side of him.

"Bingo," He whispered to himself.

Sitting alone was the Chief of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki. The Kyoshi Warriors were the special forces of the police. They were the ones to handle the dirty work. They were second only to the Dai Li, who served as King Kuei's Royal Guard. She also happened to be one his friends that left behind.

Zuko moved slowly, silently opening the window. He slipped in, leaving the window open as he crouched low to the ground. He stopped, seeing Suki raise her head. He sucked in his breath, watching as Suki lowered her head and returned back to her paperwork. In a flash, Zuko moved across the room, and was now crouching behind Suki.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

He watched as Suki's head rose with a gasp. He lunged out, clasping her mouth with her hand, shushing her.

"Be quiet. We don't have much time," Zuko disguised his voice, making it sound darker and heavier.

Just like Ozai's voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," Zuko amended.

He watched as Suki nodded, slowly pulling his hands away. She started to turn around, only to have Zuko place his hand on her back.

"Don't turn around," He snapped.

"What do you want?" Suki hissed.

"Why haven't the police done anything about The Phoenix King? Everyone knows he wants to buy out Kuei, if not kill him," Zuko said in his disguised voice.

"Why would we waste our forces on one man? He's on a long list of people we want to put away," Suko replied.

"He's different from any one on your list, and you know that. You may be scared to take on the king of the underworld, but you're not alone," Zuko stated.

"Even if I could do anything, it's not up to me. I just run the Kyoshi Warriors. If you wanna talk to any, it's gonna be Captain Sokka," Suki mumbled. "But you don't seem like the talking type."

Zuko's eyes widened. Sokka was Police Captain? What else had his friends done since he left three years ago? He shook away the thoughts, returning his gaze on Suki's back.

"If I wanted to talk to Captain Sokka, where would he be?"

"He's always here, every night. He practically lives here. He's never home."

Zuko couldn't help but detect some anger and bitterness in Suki's voice. He wasn't stupid. Smiling under the mask, he was silently proud that Sokka had finally asked Suki out. But now he was somewhat upset that Sokka was ignoring her.

"Pass a message to Captain Sokka. Tell him he's not alone. Tell him that we will be there when he needs us," Zuko said.

Before Suki could say another word, Zuko removed her hand. He was already crawling out the window as Suki turned around, her chest heaving. He knew she was scared, he could feel it in her heartbeat. He muttered a low apology to her as he turned away, lowering the window.

"We?" He heard Suki asked as he left into the night.

Once he was back in his room again, he tore off the shozoku, stuffing it into his case before sliding it under his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head met his pillow.


	3. The Royal Family of Gaoling

Their bodies moved gracefully. His hand on her hips, staring deep into her eyes. They drove him crazy as they slowly twirled. It was a determined dance, one full of once forgotten emotions and pain. He shuddered slightly, feeling her hand softly brush his scarred eye. Their eyes met again, and he felt himself lost once again.

"Zuko," She whispered.

He opened his mouth to speak, only nothing came out.

"Zuko," Her voice was growing louder.

_"Zuko!"_

His eyes snapped open, jumping up from his bed from inside his apartment above The Jasmine Dragon. He was home now, the dream a mere blur in the back of his head. Zuko groaned, falling back into the pillow as his uncle continued to bang on the door.

"Zuko, get up. We must prepare for the Royal Family from Gaoling. They'll be here in a few minutes," Iroh said through the door.

Zuko grumbled under his breath, forcing himself out of his bed. He bore the look of a beggar on his face. He wiped away the sleep, calling out to Iroh that he was up and getting ready. He wore plain brown pants with a murky green shirt over his chest. It was such an odd color for him to wear. He was used to the blacks and reds and yellows of his normal wardrobe. But this was his new life now. A simple façade to himself.

Slipping on the dull brown shoes, Zuko opened the door to see his uncle still standing there, holding out a full white apron. The two met eyes, both the golden shade. Iroh burrowed his brow together, a frown on his face.

"You look like you slept with hell herself," Iroh mumbled.

"Just trying to break it in, I guess," Zuko replied, taking the apron from his uncle.

Zuko brushed past his uncle before he could say another word, trotting down the stairs. A large headache bore through his head, becoming more irate when the sound of tea kettles began to whistle loudly.

"You already made the tea?" Zuko asked, turning back to look up at his uncle. "Why did you even wake me up?"

"Why, someone has to clean up the tables," Iroh said, a large grin on his face.

With his mouth agape, Zuko only watched as a rag was tossed his way. Without another word, he turned out and began wiping down the tables. The sun peeked through the windows, Zuko slowly realizing how early it was. The sun flooded him with energy. Today was one of the few times that Zuko didn't rise with the sun as he usually did.

Sunrise?

Zuko raised a brow, a sudden thought coming to head. _What kind of people drink tea this early in the morning? _Stopping his work, Zuko turned back to stare at his uncle, who still had a large grin on his face.

"Which royal family are we serving, uncle?" Zuko finally asked.

"Why, you should know them already. It's the Bei Fong family, of course."

The color vanished from Zuko's already pale face. He shook his head, tossing the rag down on the floor as he stomped off past Iroh, up the stairs. As he went to slam his door, the front door opened, evident by the bell ringing in the air.

"Ah, Poppy Bei Fong. How good to see you," Iroh's voice resonated throughout the place.

A defeated sigh, Zuko marched back down, quickly sneaking back into the kitchen, lifting the tea kettles off and pouring them in their respected pots. Ginseng, dragon-peach, jasmine, and other numerous combinations that Iroh had come up with.

_"What? No hello for me, gramps."_

His head perked up at the sound of her voice. The always brash, blunt and straight to the point voice of Toph Bei Fong. He groaned, knowing that it was just a matter of time before she would notice him. Even though she was blind, she had some sort of way of knowing. It scared him sometimes, perhaps it was only just her other senses heightened. Or, that's what he hoped what it was. Shaking away the thoughts, he rang the bell for Iroh to come retrieve the tea, turning his back on the guests.

"Thank you, Lee," Iroh's voice said.

Zuko only nodded, not wanting to give Toph any advantage to figuring out that Lee was just a stage name. Standing in the kitchen, Zuko managed to slowly pick up conversations brewing between his uncle and the Bei Fongs.

"I'm still sorry about your nephew, Iroh. I know it's been a hard three years now. Is there any word about his whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, Lao, there have been none. It seems that my nephew simply vanished off the face of the earth," Iroh responded.

"Sounds just like Sparky," Toph's voice interjected.

"Toph, manners, please," Poppy spoke.

Iroh only chuckled. "It's okay, having Toph remind me of his past is a good thing."

Zuko felt a knot in his chest, turning away from the conversation. It hurt him to hear his uncle lie about him. Part of him wanted to come clean, to tell everyone that he was back. But Zuko wasn't ready yet. Especially with his adventure last night, Suki wasn't an idiot. She would put two and two together. He finally returns, and a mysterious figure comes and sneaks into her office. He couldn't take the risk, not yet.

He decided to take the trash out, an easy distraction. The conversation continued on as he stalked through the back door. He lifted the lid, tossing the smelly bag into the ground. He sighed as the lid shut, wiping the sweat from his brow.

_"Don't tell me rudeness runs in the family, Sparky."_

Zuko gasped, turning on his heel. There was Toph, standing in her façade. She was in a white and green dress, a headband with two puffy balls on her head. She wore light makeup, her milky eyes gleaming with pride that matched her spark.

"Oh, hey, Toph," Zuko mumbled.

Before Zuko had left, Toph had become something of a sister to Zuko. Yes, he had his sister Azula, but Toph was the sister that he wished he had.

"Iroh is a good liar, I'll give him that. But it was like I could almost feel your heartbeat from out there," Toph smirked.

"Before you go on, I have a perfect explanation for why I didn't say anything," Zuko said quickly.

"When did you get back, anyways?" Toph raised a brow.

"A few days ago."

"And it didn't come to your big melon head to let me know you were back?" Toph hollered, stepping forward.

"Relax, spunky. No one knows that I'm back, so don't feel left out," Zuko retorted.

"Oh, well that's good," Toph rolled her eyes, pointing her finger out. "Still doesn't mean you can be a jerk."

"Um, Toph, you're pointing at the garbage can," He snickered.

Toph grumbled, Zuko walking over and wrapping the small blind girl in a big hug. He ignored her groaning, chuckling softly as he placed a friendly kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you, little sis," Zuko said.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too… big bro," Toph mumbled. "You know, she still misses you, too. Don't keep her waiting."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, biting back his words as Toph turned and walked back inside the tea shop. He clenched his fists together, a surge of anger rushing through him. Damn Toph and her clever words. But he knew that it was true. Because he missed her too.

He missed his Katara.


	4. Whispers in the Dark

Zuko stood atop the roof of The Jasmine Dragon, dressed in his shozoku once again. The wind blew softly, his hair rustling slightly. He stared up at the moon, seeing it was now a three quarters moon. He tied his obi belt tighter, making sure everything was right. This was a night that he was expecting for some time now. He fixed the mask back over his face, raising the hood over his head. His scar was visible once again. It would always be visible.

He leapt from building to building, never stopping. Sweat dripped down his face as he came to a quick stop. He waited for his breath to return to normal. He looked over the edge. He was somewhere in the Fashion District of the Upper Ring. From under the mask, he stared at all the major socialites. The big shots of the city, living in their false peace. Zuko only shook his head at their ignorance, taking off in another run.

There was no stopping this time as Zuko tore off in a dead sprint. Through the Religious District, the Food District, the School District. Finally, Zuko reached the Residential District. Panting, Zuko's eyes scanned every house. He was confident at one point that finding the house would be so easy. He wasn't so sure anymore.

"Damnit, where are you?" Zuko whispered to himself.

From the house he was standing on, he heard the front door open. Zuko froze, turning his head towards the source of light emitting from the opening. He peeked over slightly, trying to catch winds of the words he was beginning to hear.

_"Ugh, Sokka is late again."_

It was her.

His Katara.

He felt his heart beginning to race as a smile crept onto his face. He fought back the desire to speak back to her. To say something and maybe start things over once again. Just like they were three years ago. The good old days.

"Relax, Katara. Sokka and Suki will be here soon. He's Police Captain and she's Kyoshi Chief. They're busy."

And then there was Aang.

The bald boy slipped out of the house, wrapping an arm around Katara. Zuko frowned, his anger matching his speedy heartbeat. He was the boy Katara left him for. A bald boy that had a pet lemur named Momo._ Who the hell had a pet lemur?_ Zuko shook away the thoughts, narrowing his eyes as the conversation continued.

"But still, I told him nine sharp. He needs to be more organized," Katara complained.

"He'll be here, Katara. Quit worrying so much," Aang spoke.

Zuko looked away, trying his best to block out the sound of their lips smacking against each other's lightly. He groaned softly in protest, watching as Aang walked back into the house. Katara stood outside, holding her arms against her chest. Zuko eyed her clothing. She was wearing dark blue leggings with a blue dress that reached down to her knees. Her hair was flowing down her back, her mother's choker necklace around her neck.

His eyes moved back to her hair, seeing the golden hairclip in her hair. His golden hairclip. Zuko smiled, feeling a warm feeling boiling in his stomach. He was fighting his better instincts, wanting ever so badly to jump down and return to her. But Zuko knew that he couldn't. Sure, they had history, but Zuko knew that Aang would always be there now.

His heart dropped as Katara looked up. Zuko noticed the small bits of dust dropping from the edge of the roof. He cursed at himself, sinking backwards as Katara walked backwards as well, trying to get a view of him.

"Who's up there?" Katara whispered harshly.

_Shit._

Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't find any words to say. He stepped forward again, clenching his fists at his side as he peeked his head out, still shrouded by the darkness of the night.

"Is this one of Sokka's stupid pranks? I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here," Katara mumbled, still staring up at the roof.

"No."

"Who's there?" Katara almost shouted.

_Shit._

Zuko didn't realize that he had vocalized his thoughts. He knew that the jig was up. With a defeated sigh, Zuko jumped down from the roof, landing in the shadows still. He knew Katara could see him, judging by her slight flinch backwards.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Zuko said in his disguised voice. "I'm just here to talk, that's all."

"Show your face then."

"I can't," Zuko answered. Maybe a little too quickly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Can I have at least I have a name?"

Zuko's eyes shifted, trying to figure out a name. He didn't want to use Lee, it was too common. His mind wandered, remembering an old Fire Nation legend that Iroh had used to tell him when he was a child.

"Blue."

"Blue? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a nickname," Zuko grumbled.

"Why were you on my roof?" Katara prompted.

"I was looking for Captain Sokka. And I happen to know that you're his little sister, Katara," Zuko said, not wanting to lie anymore.

"How… how do you know that?" She stuttered.

Zuko huffed, leaning back into the shadows as she began to step forward. He prayed to Agni that she would stop and leave him in the shadows.

"It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that Captain Sokka and Chief Suki know my message for them."

"And what message is that?" Katara hissed.

"We are here to help."

There was only silence as Zuko stared intently at Katara. She softly tucked a few strands of hair back behind her ear, biting down on her lip as she shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Ba Sing Se is in danger. You're in danger," Zuko explained. "King Kuei won't survive this election year."

"Are you saying you're going to kill him?" Katara snapped.

"No," Zuko snapped back. "I'm a friend, trying to protect this city."

"Leave it to the Kyoshi Warriors and Dai Li, then, _friend_. We don't need vigilantes like you running around causing trouble."

Zuko shook his head, ignoring Katara's cries as he scaled back up the building onto the roof. He looked back down, seeing the blue eyed woman staring right back at her. She had changed so much over the last three years. She was no longer the frail, skinny girl back in school. She had grown into her body, that much Zuko had noticed. He growled to himself, finding his way flying back down the side of her house.

"I'll be here, always. Just listen for the whispers in the dark."

She gasped, feeling his breath on her neck. Zuko didn't even know how he had gone from the roof to behind her. He pulled the mask down, softly kissing her cheek. He smirked, seeing her cheeks burn red.

Zuko was gone as she turned around.

His last words hung in the night sky as he jumped off from her building. He took one last glance, seeing Aang coming back out, asking what had happened. Katara only shook her head, stopping as she looked in his direction. Zuko narrowed his eyes, watching as they made their way back inside, just as the dark blue car pulled up, out coming Sokka and Suki. And now Zuko only hoped that Katara would pass on her message to Sokka.


	5. The Weapons Master

"Zuko, are you sure you're not sleeping with Koh himself?"

He ignored his uncle's words, leaning back against the unlit stove with his arms crossed over his chest. Eyes closed, Zuko listened as his uncle shuffled around the kitchen. He peeked his scarred eye open, seeing Iroh handling the empty kettles and pots of tea. Zuko sighed, secretly hating himself for showing such attitude towards his uncle. It wasn't like he wanted to, but it was just a way of expressing himself.

It was three nights since he spoke to Katara. Well, since _Blue_ spoke to the Katara. He still to this day could not remember the legend where he got the name from. Ever since then, he has kept an eye on her. Following her in the shadows, making sure she was safe.

The night after his visit with Katara, Zuko met with Suki once again. This time, he presented himself a little more formally, knocking on the window instead of sneaking in. He still hid in the shadows, his damaged eye a dead giveaway. They spoke on the matters of The Phoenix King, Zuko providing intelligence on his whereabouts, motives, and possible people he had in the city and the people most likely bought off.

The second night, he spoke with Captain Sokka. Zuko wasn't surprised by the brash scolding he took from Sokka. Zuko only delivered the same message he had told Suki his first night back in Ba Sing Se.

"We are here to help."

Last night was an uneventful night, Zuko just scouring the streets. He had managed to find a young kid, named Lee in the middle of the streets. Some of the policemen were harassing him. Zuko had only time to intervene for a quick minute, subduing the men before comforting the child. It was here Zuko learned how common the name Lee was. The smirk still laid on his lips as he returned home that night.

"Zuko, did you not hear a word I just said?"

He looked up, seeing his uncle standing in front of him, an angry look on his face.

"What?" Zuko raised a brow.

"I said, we've been invited to the King's Ball this weekend in the Palace," Iroh beamed.

"As guests or as tea servers?" Zuko huffed.

"Unfortunately," Iroh sighed. "As guests. Another tea shop named _The Ginseng Flower_ won the deal."

"I don't see how going as guests is a bad thing."

Iroh chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course you don't. You don't understand the true value of my tea. It's delicious!"

A sigh broke through Zuko's lips as he pushed off the stove, marching back up the stairs. He knew that his next mission could not be a night cap. He needed to leave now.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"To see an old friend."

* * *

Zuko finally let the black car come to a stop, stepping out of the car. He had donned his regular red shirt, black pants with a gray coat over his chest. Closing the door, Zuko turned to stare at the large building in front of him. He was in the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, a few miles away from the Wall. He eyed the building with suspect, carefully walking towards the door. He banged on the handle, stepping back and waiting.

"Who goes there?" A voice floated from behind the door.

"I'm here to see Master Piandao," Zuko replied.

There was silence before the door slowly opened. Zuko remembered Piandao's old butler, Fat. He wasn't as fat as Zuko remembered, however. They shared a bow quickly.

"And you are?"

"I am Zuko, former student of Master Piandao," Zuko stated.

"Ah, young Zuko. Master Piandao has been expecting you for quite some time now," Fat said with a chuckle.

"He has?" Zuko quirked up a brow.

Fat nodded, opening the door wider for Zuko. He stepped through it, waiting for Fat to step in front of him and lead the way up the small palace. Zuko peeked at the assortment of weapons. Broad swords, daggers, dual dao swords. His eyes came to rest on a mask. An oni mask, glowing dark blue with white marks. The eyes were hollow, an empty abyss staring back into his own gold eyes.

_"Ah, young Zuko. I see you like the mask of The Blue Spirit."_

Zuko turned up, seeing the weapons master standing a few feet in front of him. He had his sword resting at his side, a line of sweat on forming on the brow. Zuko turned, taking one last glance at the mask before turning to face his former master.

"It's an interesting legend, one my uncle used to tell me," Zuko replied.

"How is Iroh, by the way?"

"He's good. He runs a tea shop in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se," Zuko said with a curt nod of his head.

"And you, Zuko? It's been almost a year since I last saw you. Did your… _travels_ go well?" Piandao said, wiping the sweat with a towel.

"They've been interesting. With your sword teaching, I managed to fare pretty well," Zuko snickered.

"So what brings you back here? You completed your training, what else can I provide you with?" Piandao prompted.

"Let's sit, shall we? Enjoy some nice dragon-peach tea? I know my uncle's special recipe."

"It would be my pleasure."

The two moved to the kitchen, Zuko quickly preparing the dragon-peach tea for the three of them. Zuko sat the cups down, handing one to Fat and Piandao, taking the last cup for himself. They sipped the tea, Piandao complementing Zuko on the tea. Both of them missed Fat tossing the remainder of his tea out the window.

"So, what is it that I can help you with?" Piandao repeated his question.

"Do you remember the specialty that you trained me in?" Zuko took another sip of the tea, hiding his slight disgust for it.

"I believe it was the dual dao swords, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's correct."

"Never in my time had I ever seen such mastery of dual dao swords. You may even match the legend of The Blue Spirit itself," Piandao smirked.

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you could assist me in forging a new pair of dual dao swords for myself."

The weapons master stroked his beard softly, nodding with a slight hum.

"I don't see why not. Let's begin, shall we?"

For the next few days, Piandao and Zuko worked endlessly on the new pair of dual dao swords. Zuko chose the proper metal, a solid steel that hissed just right. Zuko stayed in the Forgery, keeping the fire burning hot. He dumped coal in, hearing the flames cackle and lick against the brick walls. He slept there during the night, waking up at intervals to keep the flame lit. Piandao helped him pour the liquid steel into the mold, fitting the hilt on after cooling the blade. The process was done again for the other sword. In four days, Zuko had his new pair of dual dao swords.

"Let's test these, shall we?" Piandao muttered with a stroke of the beard.

Zuko twirled the swords around him, fitting them back together to form the single broadsword before sheathing the sword. "No, thank you. I need to get back to my uncle. He's probably worried sick about me."

Piandao nodded, taking a small sip of the lemon-peach juice Fat had brought him.

"Give the old man my regards."

"Of course," Zuko replied with a bow.

The weapons master bowed back before escorting Zuko back through the small palace and out the front gate. As they passed the display of weapons, Zuko came to a halt at the blue mask. The mask of The Blue Spirit.

"Master Piandao," Zuko spoke up, seeing Piandao turn back towards him. "Is there any possibility that I can take this mask?"

"I don't see why not," Piandao said with a smile.

Fat went over, unlocking the glass case and handing the blue mask to Zuko. He traced the edges, feeling the smooth texture of the white highlights compared to the rugged blue base color. The black abyss known as eyes met Zuko's golden eyes once more. And that abyss seemed to be right at home with Zuko.

"Thank you," Zuko said with another bow, walking past Piandao.

"Take care, young Zuko."

Zuko sat in his car now, his eyes resting on the blue mask. This was the start. This was the legend that he remembered now. The legend that would fuel his plans.

The Blue Spirit.


	6. The Legend of the Mask

Zuko had managed somehow to hide his swords in his room, only lucky that his uncle had taken his days alone to get drunk of cactus juice. Inside, Zuko wanted to yell at Iroh for getting drunk with King Kuei's ball tomorrow night. But he knew that his uncle needed rest. He left him alone for four days. He felt ashamed, but knew that what he was doing was important. All of what he was doing was important.

As his uncle slept peacefully on the bed, snoring and mumbling some stuff about a woman named Jun, which Zuko hoped he would not remember, he scoured through his uncle's book collection. He found one of tea making and new recipes. Another was one about love and… Zuko quickly snapped the book shut and put it away. There was another book that had writing on the cover page.

_Thank you, Father. I'll always cherish what you have taught me._

Zuko frowned at the memory of Lu Ten, his cousin and Iroh's son. He quickly fought the memory back, finding the book he was looking for. _Legends of the Fire Nation._ Stalking out through the room, Zuko closed the door carefully, walking back to his room and closing the door behind him.

He thumbed through the table of contents, finding exactly what he wanted. _The Blue Spirit. _He flipped through the pages, stopping on a page that had a picture of the blue mask. The same mask that Zuko now hid under his bed with the dual dao swords. With a sigh, Zuko turned the page again, reading the words as his uncle once did many years ago.

_The legend of The Blue Spirit is one shrouded in mystery. Even to this day, none knew the true origins of how this demon came to be in the Spirit World. However, one tale proves to be consistent through history itself._

_Before the creation of the single Spirit World, there were two homes for the dead to move on. There was Paradise, where good and loving spirits would move on to. And then there was Strife, the place for dark souls and demons. Connecting the two was The Blue Spirit. He was neither holy ghost, nor demon. He was a messenger, a guardian, a traveler. One that would escort the dead to their rightful homes._

_For generations, The Blue Spirit was one of peace, only resorting to use his Black Swords when one destined for Strife would attempt to escape. The demons within Strife knew of the guardian's morality, and soon fought to end his reign. Another thousand years would pass before the demons of Strife would find ways to sneak back into the world of living. The ruler of Strife, Koh, sent the most wicked of demons to the living world._

_This demon plagued and tormented cities, possessing the innocent and tearing families apart. When word had reached The Blue Spirit that a demon had escaped, he ventured to Earth, set on bringing the demon back. And as he scoured the Earth for years, none were there to establish balance. Koh led an attack on Paradise, his face stealing abilities ensuring defeat of the holy ones. The peace that was destroyed soon created what is now known as the Spirit World._

_As for The Blue Spirit, he had captured the demon. But when he returned home, he found only darkness and chaos. He had sinned, the great spirit Agni punishing him for eternity. The masked guardian became cursed to wear the mask forever as his damnation. Agni sent him back to Earth, living amongst the mortals for his crimes. There was an anger inside of the spirit now, one that soon brought forth his new goal in life._

_As he wandered the Earth, The Blue Spirit became a bringer of death. For the people who would spy that blue face and those black eyes, would not live to tell the tale. Some would say that The Blue Spirit is trying to even out the war in the Spirit World. Others would say he is punishing the damned and the evil, erasing the chaos from the living and merging it with the dead._

_Only fear is what keeps The Blue Spirit alive…_

Zuko turned the page, but found nothing. The page numbers continued, but the legend was over. Zuko shook his head, mentally telling himself that he did remember more to what Iroh had told him. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the days when he was happy. The days that he had longed for ever since his banishment. He was so intent that he failed to notice the door open, the old man standing there.

He felt his presence soon after, turning his head to stare at his uncle.

"I see you found that old book," Iroh smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Just figured I read some boring stories to help me sleep."

Iroh chuckled, walking into the room and sitting next to Zuko. He took the book, his golden eyes scanning the pages with a smile.

"Ah, The Blue Spirit. I remember reading this to you when you were just a little boy," Iroh beamed, turning to Zuko.

"I remember there being more, though. I know it just doesn't end like that," Zuko pondered, staring at the pages.

"Oh, dear nephew," Iroh shook his head. "I made my own endings. I wanted to keep you wanting more, to experience happiness and curiosity. I wanted you to see that there is more than just a simple path we all have to follow."

Zuko looked up at his uncle, blinking in confusion. "I don't understand."

"When you left Ba Sing Se, you were entirely set on your honor. That you wanted to make Ozai proud and have him love you. And I read those stories to show you that not all endings are set in stone. We make our own destiny. And I can see that after three years of traveling, that my lessons are finally taking affect."

"What do you mean?" Zuko raised his good brow.

"I may be old, but I am not slow. I know about your adventures at night, going around snooping. I also know that you visited Master Piandao and had him help you forge dual dao swords. And that he gave you a little extra present, as well," Iroh continued.

"How do you know all of that?" Zuko snapped.

"Us old people all know each other," Iroh gave a hearty laugh. "Piandao wrote me after you requested to make the swords. May I see them?"

Zuko stood, bending under the bed and pulling out his swords, keeping them locked as one broadsword. He kept the mask hidden in the shozoku. Pulling the swords out, he disconnected them, twirling them in his hands.

"Splendid work, my nephew. Such good craftsmanship," Iroh said, his eyes examining the swords. "Now, what of the other present? Piandao wouldn't tell me what it was."

Still holding the swords, Zuko took a glance at the shozoku, sighing. He shook his head, gripping the handle of the swords slightly tighter.

"Not yet. Not till I'm ready," Zuko replied.

Iroh only nodded. "I understand, nephew. But remember, you are not alone in this. I will be here with you, every step of the way."

"I know, uncle."

Zuko watched his uncle stand and walk out the room. He sheathed his swords once more, opening the shozoku to stare at the blue mask. The oni mask that the spirit was cursed to wear for eternity. Zuko wrapped it once more, stuffing it away. Eternity would have to wait for another day.


	7. The King's Ball

"Oh, nephew, what a gentleman you are."

Zuko grumbled, turning away from Iroh and staring at himself into the mirror. He was wearing black slacks, with a red button up shirt with a jet black tie that had a pattern of red squares. His hair was pulled back in what his uncle called a topknot. A few strands of hair escaped the knot, framing his face. His eyes landed on his scar, the tips of his fingers brushing it softly with a sigh.

"Do not fret, Zuko," was all Iroh said as he stepped forward, slipping the suit jacket over Zuko's shoulders.

The young man fastened the buttons, huffing a bit as he pushed away the thoughts. He only gave a nod to Iroh, walking past him towards the stairs.

"I'm sure Miss Katara would be pleased to see you," Iroh quipped.

Zuko came to a dead stop, clenching his fists to a white color as he turned back at his uncle, a rage in his eyes.

"Please tell me you _did not_ have contact with them," Zuko snapped.

"No, no," Iroh shook his head, walking forward and placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I just know that you will be warmly received by her and your friends."

"How do you know that they're even going to be there?"

"Katara's brother is Captain Sokka, but I'm sure you already know that," Iroh snickered. "They will be there, Zuko. All of them."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, biting on his tongue as he turned away from his uncle and trotted down the stairs. He called for his uncle to hurry, walking out the door and waiting by the car. He knew that this day was supposed to happen. Ever since Toph forced it out of him, Zuko was sure that he would have to meet all his old friends once more. Even if he did harbor some anger towards Aang, Zuko knew he needed to be civil.

It was almost ten minutes before Iroh stepped out of the tea shop. He was dressed in a mud brown pants, a green shirt on with a yellow and brown tie, a brown overcoat draped over his shoulders. Zuko narrowed his eyes, standing straight.

"I thought you said it was a formal event," Zuko raised a brow.

"I did. But I believe this will be formal enough for me," Iroh chuckled.

Zuko only shook his head as he stepped in the passenger seat of Iroh's car. The ride there was silent, Zuko's golden eyes staring out into the distance. Was he nervous about this ball? Was he nervous that he would actually see Katara again? For real, this time. Not just him sneaking around in the night patrolling the night.

"What's on your mind, nephew?" Iroh finally broke the silence.

"Everything," Zuko replied without looking at his uncle. "I just abandoned my friends three years ago without a single word. You say Katara misses me, as does Toph, but how sure are you that she does? Some part of her has to have some hatred towards me."

"Hate is a powerful word, Zuko. Don't ever think that just because of what you did the past will affect the present and the future."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Zuko leaned his head against the window. He brushed the soft edges of his scar, the memory flashing through his eyes. The laughter. The screams. The pain. He would never forget that day.

"Ah, we are here."

Broken out of his reverie, Zuko blinked back to reality. Stepping out of the car to allow the valet to take it away, his eyes moved to the large palace before him. A mixture of green and yellows, the symbol of Ba Sing Se on the flag draping the front of the palace. A pat on the back from Iroh, Zuko nodded and strolled forward with his uncle.

"I still can't believe we lost the contract to serve the tea," Iroh grumbled.

"At least it gives us time to actually enjoy this night," Zuko said flatly.

"Don't be so doom and gloom, nephew. I have a feeling that this night would be most interesting."

"For me or the both of us?" Zuko snapped.

"For you, of course."

At those words, another group of people began walking down the stairs to their right. Zuko's eyes caught that blue dress. It was an aqua blue, little sparkles scattered across it. Her hair was draped down her back, the usual hair loops no longer there. His breath caught in his throat as he swore he could smell her ocean scented perfume from here.

Katara.

He paid no more attention as he briskly walked away from his uncle. He couldn't see her, not now. Maybe if he was drunk and could actually have courage to talk to her. Zuko groaned, walking through the Dance Room and out into the balcony.

"Why is this so damn hard?" He cried into the darkness.

There was no response. Zuko stood there, alone in his brood. The wind gave a low whistle, a sound he was all too familiar with. He unclasped the buttons, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a huff. Why was this so difficult for him? He should be enjoying himself, not sulking off in the corner. Zuko gave himself a nod, rolling his shoulders and dusting off his suit jacket with a sense of newfound confidence.

"Go in there, and have a good time," He told himself.

Zuko only managed to turn around before that good time flashed away.

"Zuko?"

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He gulped, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words.

"Hey, Katara," He managed to get out.

Katara's blue eyes seemed to glow brighter as a smile crept onto her face. Before Zuko could do anything, he was taken into her arms. It wasn't a normal, friendly hug. It was the hug that one gives after losing somebody for a long time. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, her face nuzzled into his neck. Zuko smiled, wrapping the blue eyed beauty in a tight hug of her own. Before the smell could mesmerize him more, she pulled back, her cheeks as red as his shirt.

He wasn't expecting the hard slap on the side of his arm.

"What was that for?" He raised a brow.

"You left for three years. Would you expect anything else?" Katara snapped.

"I didn't mean to leave." Those words carried a double meaning for him.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Zuko took the time to finish his earlier look of her. She still wore her mother's choker necklace, never going anywhere without it. And then he saw the golden hairclip in her hair. He didn't know what came over him as he reached forward, softly brushing the clip with his fingers.

"You kept it," Zuko whispered.

Their eyes met, Katara smiling before breaking the connection.

"Of course, I did. It was our two year anniversary present," She snickered.

"That was four years ago. I wouldn't think that you would actually keep it after I left," Zuko gave a sharp reply.

"Do you think that I'm that shallow?" Katara snapped.

"No, no. It's just that… Iroh told me that you were with Aang now," Zuko lied. He couldn't let her know that he was watching her since he came back.

"Oh."

_"Katara, where are you?"_

Zuko never had a chance to speak as Aang's voice pierced the night. They both turned, seeing the bald man standing inside the Dance Room. Next to Aang was everyone else. Sokka, Suki and Toph. Zuko watched as all their eyes shifted from Katara's to Zuko. His stomach dropped down to his lower regions.

"Zuko!"

Before he knew it, he was wrapped in a cluster of hugs, not including Toph. There were pats on the back, endless high fives and constant questions. The usual ones that people would ask when a friend would return after years of vanishing.

"Guys, guys," Zuko raised his hand to silence them. "I'm fine. But one at a time, too many questions."

From the corner of his eye, Zuko could see Aang take Katara's hand into his, giving it a soft squeeze, to which she returned.

"First off, where the hell have you been?" Sokka asked.

"I was traveling."

Suki's turn. "When did you get back, Zuko?"

"Last week, actually."

It was Toph who spoke up, everyone turning to the blind girl. She gave her signature smirk, nodding. They all turned back to Zuko.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Katara prompted.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you guys," Zuko answered.

"A simple message would've sufficed," Aang piped in.

Why was there a sudden anger at Aang? Zuko shook it away, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. If only it was that easy. But Zuko couldn't just come out and tell them that he was prancing around in the night. That he had already talked to Suki about his father.

"Wait," Sokka interjected. "How did Toph know before us?"

"Her family came by my uncle's tea shop the other day. She figured out it was me. I swear, sometimes I wonder if she really is blind."

"Look, enough of this stuff. How about we ditch this shin-dig and go back to Gramps' place? It'll be a great time to catch up," Toph said, walking between the group.

"I agree," Katara said, giving Zuko a warm smile.

Zuko swore he felt his cheeks burn as red as his shirt.


	8. An Expected Reunion

Iroh's hearty chuckle could be heard from the back of the kitchen. Zuko smiled, his eyes catching the old man carrying the tray of dragon-peach tea to the table. Even with the smile, Zuko had a little anger towards his uncle. The way they had seated as all Iroh's fault. Zuko sat on the edge, sitting across from Toph. Sitting next to her was Aang, with Sokka next to him. Suki was across Sokka, which Katara to sit next to him. Their thighs brushed, Katara blushing and turning to face Aang as she sipped her tea.

But Zuko would be wrong if he wasn't happy that Iroh arranged them.

"So, Zuko, how've you been? It's been three years since you left," Sokka said, taking a sip of the tea.

Taking a drink of the sweet tea, Zuko sighed, trying to figure out where exactly to start. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sokka cut him off.

"And, if you don't mind… could you start with the scar? You didn't have it the last time we all saw you."

Zuko flinched slightly, hoping no one would catch it. He knew Toph would, being the perceptive one that she was. But this was something that he didn't want to speak. He bit down on this tongue, trying to hide the memories. Such anger. Such fear, such regret.

And then that feeling was replaced by a feeling of peace.

He felt her soft hand on his knee. Zuko glanced down, seeing Katara's hand. He caught her stare, only seeing her give him a soft smile and a nod.

"My father gave it to me. He said I was weak, and that I needed some backbone," Zuko said, his voice lacking emotion.

There was a collective gasp from the table. There was a feeling of regret lingering among the table as Sokka bowed his head. Zuko only nodded, his eyes looking back down. Katara's hand still rested on his knee, giving it a slight squeeze. Their eyes met. Gold and blue. He felt like his very soul was on fire.

"I'm sorry," Aang broke the connection with his words.

Zuko turned to face the bald man, giving him a soft smile. "It's okay. I've learned to come to terms with it. My uncle taught me to accept it as a part of my identity, as a mark of strength, not weakness."

"That's very brave of you, Zuko," Katara smiled at him.

He returned the smile, his eyes catching Toph from across the table as she snickered loudly. Zuko looked away, clasping his hands together, resting his chin on top of them.

"So, Zuko, why didn't you tell us that you were back?" Suki asked.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you guys that I was back. I mean, it's been three years. So much has changed," Zuko replied, his eyes rapidly shifting to Katara.

The hand on his knee was removed, and the empty feeling on his knee matched the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We're your friends, Sparky. You could've just sent a simple message, like we said earlier," Toph grumbled.

"Enough about me," Zuko piped up. "Tell me about you guys. My uncle tells me that Sokka is Captain of the police."

The next few minutes were endless rambling of Sokka, giving his dramatic retelling of how he became Captain. He spoke of Suki embarrassing him when he first became a cop, not wanting to admit he lost to a girl. It was such a funny sight that Zuko pictured in his head. He laughed at the right times, like when Sokka first saw Suki without the Kyoshi make up, how flustered he was. A smile lit up Zuko's face. He truly missed his friends.

He stood up, excusing himself to get more tea. He walked to the kitchen, hands sweaty and clammy as he picked up the two pots that Iroh left for them before going back to bed. Zuko was an interesting specimen. The way his mind desperately wanted to ask about The Phoenix King and the corrupt nature of this city. Nothing was safe, despite the peace that King Kuei proclaimed amongst his people.

"So, Zuko," Sokka said as Zuko sat back down. "Where did you go anyways?"

"I traveled the world. Searching for a way to better myself," Zuko nodded with a sip of the fresh ginseng tea.

"Save the cryptic answers for a later time, hotpants," Toph mumbled.

"Did you just call me… never mind," Zuko shook his head. "And there's nothing cryptic about it. I wanted to become a better person."

And then he felt the soft hand on his knee once more. There was nothing flirtatious about it. It was a friendly gesture. One to remind him that he wasn't alone anymore.

"But where did you go?" Aang asked, suddenly curious with Zuko's life.

"I went everywhere. To Omashu, Caldera, the North and South Pole. I went everywhere, learning about the world. Learning about myself."

"Kinda like the old Nomadic Monks," Aang said, a wide grin on his face.

"In a way, yeah," Zuko said with a nod.

"The Nomadic what now?" Toph raised a brow.

"The old Nomadic Monks. I'm the last of their kind. We had four temples in the North, South, East, and West. We traveled a lot, moving from each temple as our temporary homes. They were all wiped out in the last Great War, led by Emperor Sozin."

Zuko nodded, taking a sip of the tea. What they didn't know is that Sozin was Zuko's great-grandfather on his father's side. Something that haunted him for his entire life.

"How come you never mentioned this before, Aang?" Katara asked, her voice a little edgy.

"It was something I didn't feel comfortable talking about," Aang said, bowing his head.

Katara mumbled an apology, removing her hand from Zuko's knee and crossing them over her chest. Zuko flashed a hint of anger in his eyes at Aang. The two were in a relationship, hiding things wasn't a healthy thing. But then again, Zuko wasn't completely honest with Katara when she was his. And oh, how he wanted her to be his once again.

"It's getting late guys, Sokka and I have work tomorrow morning," Suki said, sensing the obvious tension that sparked between Zuko, Katara and Aang.

Sokka reluctantly agreed, standing up and taking Suki's hand in his as they walked out, saying their goodbyes. Toph gave a blind wave to the stairs, grumbling as Zuko moved her hand to face him. Aang shook Zuko's hand, sensing that Katara and Zuko needed a moment. He gave Katara a light kiss before walking back outside.

"It was good to see you again," Katara said, smiling.

"Yeah, you too."

And then she did something he wasn't expecting. He sucked in a breath at the touch. The way her fingers grazed the rugged edges of his scar. He shuddered, closing his eyes as he found himself starting to breathe a little faster. He opened his eyes at the feeling of her lips on his cheek, the blush seeping into his cheeks.

"Don't be a stranger, Zuko."

As she walked away, he realized that she was the first to touch his scar. He ran his fingers over where she touched him, and he could still feel her sandy touch on the scar. She smelt like the ocean, and now the scent was stuck on him.

He cleaned up the table, putting the dishes away and making his way back upstairs. Iroh was standing outside his room, a foolish grin on his face.

"Plans tonight, nephew?" Iroh said with a brow raised.

"Not tonight," Zuko said, his voice happy and a smile on his face.

Iroh beamed at his nephew as he walked inside his room. Zuko just stood there, his hands tracing his scar and touching the place where she kissed him. Such a funny world he lived in, that she would kiss him on the same spot he kissed her a few nights ago.


	9. The Spirit Awakens

Tonight was the night.

Zuko stood in his room, dressed in his black shozoku. He fastened the obi belt, staring at himself aimlessly in the mirror before him. He brushed the shaggy hair out of his eye, his fingers softly rubbing the edges of the scar. This wasn't an easy thing for him tonight. Zuko took a deep breath, slipping on the arm sleeves before sitting down and lacing his boots together.

"Going out for a stroll, nephew?"

Standing at the door was his uncle, a cup of tea held in his hand. Zuko opened his mouth, turning away from the old man. He stood up, flexing his fingers. He dug the pair of dual dao swords from under the bed, strapping the sheath to his back. He raised the hood over his face, forcing himself to avert Iroh's gaze.

"Do I get to see your present from Piandao?" Iroh smirked.

Zuko gave a chuckle, nodding to his uncle. Their eyes still had not met as Zuko pulled out the blue oni mask. Iroh stared at it, eyes wide as he traced the shape. The dark blue stood out in contrast against the white marks. The fangs seemed to glisten in the night. The eyes, bottomless pits that bore into your very soul.

"The mask of The Blue Spirit," Iroh said softly.

"I saw it when I was at Piandao's temple. He let me take it with me," Zuko said.

The young man picked up the mask, placing it against his face. He reached back, grabbing the black cloth and tied the knot behind his head. He heard his uncle gasp, opening his eyes to stare through the slits. Turning on his heel, Zuko's own eyes widened as a gasp left his mouth. He no longer saw the scarred face, but the face of the masked demon, cursed to walk the Earth forever with the mask.

"Tell me, Zuko, why The Blue Spirit?"

He ignored the question, running his fingers over the mask. He undid the ties, his true face showing once again. From the corner of his eye, he saw Iroh rustling with his robes. His uncle pulled out a small dagger. Zuko's heart dropped.

"Uncle, no."

"Yes, Zuko. I want you to have Lu Ten's dagger. It'll keep you safe."

Zuko took the dagger from Iroh, softly grazing the pearl blade with a heavy feeling in his heart. His eyes fell on the engraving. _Never give up without a fight._ He nodded once, tucking the dagger into his boot. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the mirror, draping the mask back over his face and tying the cloth together again. Zuko turned his head on Iroh, cringing as he saw his uncle take a step backwards. Zuko turned to the window, pushing it open before leaping onto the ledge, his uncle's question still lingering in his mind.

"I chose The Blue Spirit because he terrified me when I was little. I want others to share my fear."

Without another word, Zuko pulled himself onto the roof of The Jasmine Dragon. He was no longer himself anymore. He felt a surge power rush through him as he circled around an invisible area. The way the world appeared behind his mask was incredible. Everything carried a blue tint to it, despite the black coals for eyes.

Zuko broke into his usual dead sprint. He flew through the air, landing on the next building in perfect stride. It was different from the other nights. He felt more empowered. He felt invincible. Every step, Zuko felt himself growing more and more powerful. The freedom that the mask brought him, despite restricting his identity, it enthralled Zuko.

He finally came to a stop, trying to catch his breath. He peeked through the eye slits, seeing where he was. The Red Light District. The scum that thrived down here made Zuko sick to the very bone. His eyes blinked once, crouching down near the ledge of the roof. There were three people standing outside the local brothel, _The Drunken Lion-Turtle. _The smell of fire whiskey and rock scotch burned Zuko's nose, even with the mask over his face.

"C'mon guys, let's go down to the Sleazy Bin. I hear they have a new girl that will make you sing," One of the men slurred.

The two nodded in agreement, stumbling off down the street. Zuko ignored them, turning his head away and letting his feet run again. He jumped from building to building, his eyes alert, trying to catch a glimpse of something that he could go to prove himself. For being The Red Light District, Zuko was somewhat surprised by the lack of danger that was brewing within the slums of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko decided to head down to The Tunnels. The Tunnels were the shortcut way of bringing imports in from the Docks. It was such a troublesome way to travel through the Three Rings to carry in new alcohol and other shipments in from the other countries. He was thinking that maybe he would catch some people trying to steal some new imports.

Zuko grumbled soundlessly as the hours slowly passed by. There was nothing. Despite the scum and filth that harbored in Ba Sing Se, Zuko couldn't find anything or anyone to show his new identity to. He groaned, untying the mask and removing it, sucking in fresh oxygen with a frown.

"Well, this was pointless," Zuko mumbled as he put the mask back on. Turning back around, he began making his way back the way he came. He saw the familiar buildings, almost moving around like it was second nature. He had to admit, however, that at least he felt comfortable now wearing the mask. He was afraid it would be cumbersome, but he saw how light and natural it felt to him.

He stopped once more in The Red Light District, trying to catch his breath again. He found himself resting on The Drunken Lion-Turtle once more. Peeking over the edge, a flurry of voices sunk into his ears.

"Stop moving, bitch."

_"Get away from me!"_

"Shut that little skank up!"

Zuko ignored the rest of the conversation as the woman's screams flooded through his mind. He stood up, standing right over where the same three men he saw earlier had a young, pale woman pinned to the ground. Her dress was ripped, and her cries ripped the night in two. With a low roar, Zuko jumped down. He spun in the air, landing in a crouch behind the men. He wanted to keep the legend as true as possible, and The Blue Spirit never spoke when he found his prey.

The men quickly turned on Zuko, brandishing knives. They jumped back, slightly startled by the mask before recovering and giving weird looks to each other.

"Back off, freak. This is none of your business."

Zuko felt something take over him. He stood up straight, tilting his head to the side as he stepped forward. He kept his hands on his side, not wanting to draw his blades until it ultimately called for it. One of the men growled, lunging forward at Zuko. The world looked so much different in blue to Zuko. Everything seemed slower. Zuko side stepped the man, his hand grabbing the man's bicep. Spinning on his heel, Zuko gave a full roundhouse kick to the man's stomach. The man heaved, dropping his knife and stumbling backwards.

"You're a dead man, freak."

Another man drunkenly swerved towards him. Zuko only lunged forward as well, the palm of his hand meeting the man's forehead. Zuko leapt into the air, pushing the man back down with a loud thud as they met the ground. For a little showmanship, Zuko unsheathed the swords, pulling them apart and pinning the last man against the wall. The way the man trembled under his grip made Zuko smirk underneath the mask.

"Please, please don't kill me," The man said, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Zuko only smirked under the mask, brushing the blades against the man, leaving a small trail of blood. He watched as three quickly stumbled away. Sheathing his dual dao swords, Zuko turned back on the woman. He reached a hand out, smiling softly as the woman took his hand and he helped her back to her feet.

"Thank you," The woman said with a bow.

He gave a tiny incline of his head, giving his response. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swelling within him.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

Zuko said nothing, only stare at the brown eyed woman.

"My name is Song," She said, Zuko sensing she was hoping to start a conversation.

Zuko gave another nod, turning away from Song. An idea popped into his mind. He pulled out the pearl dagger, examining it carefully before turning to the wall behind Song. With the blue tint in front of him, Zuko etched his message into the wall. He turned back, tapping the wall once. In a flash, Zuko found himself climbing up onto the roof and taking off into the black night of Ba Sing Se once more.

Song was left alone, only his message.

_The Blue Spirit._


	10. The Power of Words

They were dancing again. She was in the aqua blue dress with the sparkles that she wore at King Kuei's ball. The way it hugged her hips drove him crazy. His fingers traced her curves as she twirled back into his body. The music ceased, their breaths heavy and ragged. His golden eyes met her blue eyes, and a small spark spurned between them. He leaned down closer, feeling her warm breath fusing with his own air.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Her very voice made his knees buckle.

"Something that I've missed for years."

His lips brushed hers.

And then he was falling.

Zuko sat up, his arms flailing in his sleep. He steadied himself, his chest heaving with every exhale and inhale. He threw the green blankets off, forcing him to stand on his feet. The sunlight entering through the window made him squint, turning away from the sun. He wasn't sure what time it was, or when he got home. His shozoku was discarded on the floor, the mask ontop. He palmed his forehead, shuffling his feet to the mess. He wrapped the mask in the black clothes, tucking them under his head. With sleep still in his eyes, he pulled the door open, bumping into something soft and unfirm.

His uncle's tea belly.

"Good morning, nephew," Iroh said bitterly.

"What time is it?" Zuko replied, his voice groggy.

"Just a little past noon. You're late for work," Iroh smirked.

A heavy groan left his mouth as Iroh placed the white apron over his bare chest. Zuko removed it, slipping back into his room and putting on the green shirt and brown pants once more. With his brown shoes, which he was too tired to tie, Zuko trotted downstairs into the kitchen, the warm heat of it slightly waking him up.

_"Hey, Zuko."_

Damn her voice and the way it made him quiver.

Zuko peeked out through the small opening between the kitchen and Dining Room, seeing Katara, Sokka and Suki sitting there. He opened his mouth to speak, Sokka beating him to the punch.

"Iroh said you'd be working today, so we figured we might come and keep you company."

"But you're Captain… how did you get off work?" Zuko said, pouring himself a cup of chai tea.

"I'd pull some strings," Sokka said with a shrug.

Suki patted him on the arm, shaking her head as he leaned back into her. Zuko watched as Iroh walked past him, holding a plate of dumplings for his friends. Zuko leaned back into the cabinets, a small smile dancing on his face. These were his friends. It sometimes made him wonder why he hesitated to reconnect with them. Iroh would mumble some philosophical jumble about this. Zuko just grabbed his cup of tea, walking back out to the table, sitting next to Katara.

"Zuko, you look like Koh slapped you in the face," Katara said as he sat.

"That's what my uncle tells me," Zuko mumbled, taking a sip of the chai tea. The liquid burned down his throat, making him give a little small groan of appreciation.

"Uncle Iroh is right," Katara said. "His tea is amazing."

Zuko only gave a nod, his eyes turning towards Katara. She turned to face him, their eyes met his once again. He was back in the dream. They were dancing again. The way their lips inched closer flashed into his mind. Sokka and Suki were too busy bickering about something to notice. Golden eyes splashed with blue eyes, Zuko feeling his old emotions brewing. He was only hoping that Katara was as feeling the same way he was as well.

_"Hey guys, check this out!"_

That damn bald kid.

The connection was severed as Aang and Toph burst through the doors. He was holding the Ba Sing Se Daily in his hands. Grinning, he slapped the paper on the table, his index digit pressing against the front headline. _Mysterious Masked Vigilante in Ba Sing Se? _Under the headline was an image of the engraving Zuko left in the wall. His golden eyes traced the words with his eyes. _The Blue Spirit._

"There was a witness," Aang said. "A prostitute named Song said this Blue Spirit guy jumped from the shadows and saved her."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Taking the job away from the cops," Sokka grumbled.

"Is someone jealous, Snoozles?" Toph snickered.

"No," Sokka snapped. "All I'm saying is, we don't need masked people running around this city causing up trouble."

"He saved that girl, Sokka. He's not causing trouble," Katara retorted.

"I think he's pretty cool," Aang said, a childish grin on his face.

Zuko tuned everyone out. He took the paper from Aang, nodding once as he scanned the picture. The way his own words stared back at him sent chills down his spine. He skimmed through the article, reading what Song had to say. Apparently, she described him as an angel sent from Paradise to save her. The only trouble was that Paradise didn't exist. At least according to the legend of The Blue Spirit.

"What do you think, Zuko?"

Aang's words broke him out of his thoughts, Zuko stumbling to find words to say.

"A man in a mask isn't really something to fear. Maybe someone's just had a little too much cactus juice," Zuko replied with a shrug, taking another sip of the tea.

"It's always good see someone inspire hope," Iroh said, walking down the stairs. "To have the little sliver of light in a world of darkness."

Zuko turned on his uncle, both pair of gold eyes glinting as Zuko took another, firm sip of the tea. Iroh only smiled at him, giving a slight bow as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Katara, can I talk to you alone?" Suki asked.

Katara sat straight, all eyes on her. She only nodded.

"You can go up the stairs, if you want. More privacy up there," Zuko mumbled.

The two girls nodded their thanks, walking up the stairs. Zuko excused himself to go use the restroom. He walked past the kitchen, peeking over his shoulder once to see Aang, Sokka, and Toph discussing other stuff he didn't care for. He slipped through the back door, his eyes narrowing as his other side ventured out. Zuko climbed onto the dumpster, jumping up to the open window of his room. He rolled inside, tip-toeing to the door and pressing his ear against it.

"What do you mean, you've seen him?" Suki whispered.

"I mean, not The Blue Spirit. But a man came to a house a few nights ago, looking for Sokka. He said his name was Blue. I don't think this is a coincidence," Katara said.

He heard Suki gasp. "So you saw him too?"

"What do you mean?"

"About a week ago, a man came into my office. He told me something about The Phoenix King and how he needed to be stopped."

"Blue told me that King Kuei is in danger," Katara said slowly.

There was seconds of silence that Zuko feared that they had discovered his presence. He sucked in a breath, trying harder to listen.

"He came to Sokka, as well. He told him, 'We are here to help.'"

"We?" Katara's voice gave a little rise. "Does he have a partner?"

"How should I know?"

"You're Chief of Kyoshi, and Sokka is Captain. Wouldn't you know anything about this?" Katara rambled.

"Even if I did, I can't reveal anything to the general public."

The conversation died slowly after that. Zuko listened to the footsteps descending down the stairs. With a sigh, Zuko felt out the window again, off the dumpster and back inside. He went into the bathroom, flushing it once to give a sign that he was actually in the room. Strolling back into Dining Room, he saw his friends all standing up.

"Where you guys going?" Zuko raised a brow.

"Go get changed, Zuko," Katara gave him a smile. "We're going shopping."

Zuko groaned loudly as everyone gave good laughs.

* * *

The Tunnels were silent tonight.

Two small trucks pulled forward, reaching the Distribution Center. One of the men stepped out, his hair gray and spiky. A full beard matched his face, hands clasped behind his back as he walked towards The Guards.

"Papers and registration slip, please," One of The Guards spoke.

"I forgot them."

"Then I can't let you pass, buddy," The Guard said.

The other man from the other truck stepped out, hands in his pockets as he stepped forward, eyes narrow.

"What seems to be the problem, Jee?"

"Buddy here won't let us through."

The Guard took a step back, his hand reaching for the small revolver pistol held in the holster at his waist.

"It's standard procedure," The Guard snapped.

"You hear that, Yon Rha? It's standard," Jee snarled.

The man named Jee lunged forward, grabbing the Guard's throat and pinning against the small office wall. The other man, Yon Rha, leaned forward. The venom dripped off his words, despite his old age.

"Our papers are not needed, understand?"

_"Easy, Yon Rha. We don't want to kill the poor man."_

Jee and Yon Rha stepped back, Jee still holding the Guard in his grip. From behind the truck, another man stepped forward. He had a stocky build, his topknot standing high and proud. Traditional Fire Nation style. He stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back with a low chuckle as he stood in front of the Guard.

"We're invited guests, boy. Courtesy of The Phoenix King," The man hissed.

The Guard just nodded, waving the other Guards to let them through. Jee and Yon Rha returned to their trucks. The other man turned on his feel, slowly walking back to the back of the truck, a smirk on his face.

"What do we do now, Admiral?" Jee asked.

The Admiral stopped, rubbing his sideburns with a relaxing feel. He turned back to Jee, the same smirk on his face.

"To the city, Jee. We have to prepare for his arrival."


	11. A Face from the Past

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for the reviews, follows, and favorites :D. Not just on this story, but on my other story as well, The Rise of Blue. It means a lot to me :D.**

* * *

"Katara, you can't tell me you actually believe in this masked man?"

"Why not?" Katara exclaimed. "You can't tell me that you're not slightly interested in The Blue Spirit?"

Zuko shrugged, sipping on the ginseng tea that he had tried to make. Iroh had gotten drunk last night with an old friend. Someone that Iroh knew from Caldera named Jeong Jeong. Zuko had no idea who he was, but he really didn't care. Although, his ginseng tea was nowhere near as good as Iroh was. Even as Zuko cringed at the bitterness, he knew that Katara also wished Iroh was awake to make the tea.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Katara said with a roll of her eyes.

Raising his brow, Zuko looked down at the paper, pointing down at the image. It was one of a group of men, hogtied and hanging from the roof of the Ba Sing Se Police Station. One of the reporters went on to say that a blue smudge in the corner of the image as The Blue Spirit himself. Outside, Zuko did his best to feign interest, but inside, he was livid. The once beauty he called his was interested in him again. Even though it wasn't _actually _him.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't put all my faith in a masked vigilante," Zuko said.

"You sound like Sokka."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Please don't ever compare me to your brother. I still remember how he hit me with a boomerang the first day we met."

"To be fair, Zuko," Katara smirked. "We were both eight, and you knocked over his snow-castle. I don't blame him."

The golden eyed man only shook his head as Katara gave a low snicker. Zuko remembered that day all those years ago. He had a toy flagship, one his uncle had given him. It had snowed, which was a rare phenomenon in Ba Sing Se. Sokka built this amazing snow castle, built with even a small watch tower. Zuko, in all his glory, ran through it with his toy flagship. The boomerang had hit him on the return.

"I take that as an insult to my pride," Zuko smirked, looking up at Katara.

"Well excuse me, your highness," Katara teased, smiling.

This was what Zuko truly missed about being home. The smile etched onto his face as he sipped the slightly repulsing tea once again. He couldn't hide his small spit back into the cub as he groaned. Katara burst into a full laugh, holding her sides together.

"I thought I was the only one who wasn't enjoying the tea," Katara said between fits of giggles and good laughs.

"Ha-ha," Zuko mumbled, a smile on his face.

Their laughter died slowly, their eyes meeting again. Zuko was sucked back into his dreams again. The latest one being one of Katara and him holding what looked like a small baby. Zuko guessed that it was theirs. The way her blue orbs entranced him made him wonder why he ever left. He found himself moving closer, not noticing one of his hands rested on top of hers, the other reaching out and slowly brushing the hair out of her face. He heard her suck in a breath, her body slightly trembling at his touch. Closer and closer they got, Zuko beginning to hear her breath quicken. Or was it his? He wasn't so sure at this point anymore.

Their lips were only inches apart before the door upstairs banged open. Zuko moved back in a flash, that warm feeling he was feeling fading away quickly. Zuko watched his uncle trudge down the stairs, not noticing the disheartened look on Katara's face. Once the old man was in sight, he beamed a smile, squinting at the light.

"Ah, sorry to intrude on you two," Iroh said. "This old man just needed a quick moment in the bathroom."

Without more words, Iroh was in the bathroom. Zuko turned back to Katara, not catching her frown quickly turning into a smile. He went back to his seat, only to cringe as the sound of his uncle's dry heaves echoed throughout the tea shop.

"I think you better go check on him," Katara said. "I promised Aang we would go down through the Fashion District today."

"Oh, okay," Zuko said.

Without thinking, Zuko lunged out, kissing Katara lightly on the cheek. The same spot he had kissed her all those nights ago. He smiled before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of cold water and a warm towel. As he walked back to the bathroom, he failed to notice Katara softly brushing her cheek, a deep blush in her face as she walked out of The Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

The moon was full, hanging high in the sky as Zuko landed back on the roof of The Jasmine Dragon. He tore the oni mask off, sucking in the oxygen. He missed the blue tint from the mask, shaking away his exhaustion as he climbed down through his window and back into his room. After Katara had left, he couldn't help but follow her. He stayed two buildings behind her, watching as her and Aang held hands through the Fashion District.

The rest of the night was uneventful. One thing he managed to do was save Song, again from another group of men. Zuko swore that she was just trying to get to see who he was under the mask. Once in his room, he tore off the shozoku, folding it over the mask and swords as he tucked them under his bed. He put on the dull green shirt and brown pants, wanting to go tell Iroh that he was home now.

_"Ah, I hear your nephew is awake now."_

Zuko paused at the voice. It was a voice Zuko had only heard a few times, once a little more recently during his banishment. He trodded down the stairs, and there he stood, in all of his once proud glory. Hair in a top knot, his sideburns running down his face.

Zhao.

"Zuko, so good to see you up from your nap," Zhao said.

The young man flashed a look to Iroh, who only shrugged. A third cup of tea sat there, the steam rising indicating how fresh it was. Zhao smirked, only nodding to the open seat next to Iroh. The smirk sent chills down Zuko's spine as he slowly sat down.

"What are you doing here, Zhao?" Zuko asked.

Zhao chuckled, adjusting his dark black tie against his red shirt. He took the tea, taking a long swig with a generous groan as he placed the cup down.

"You still make good tea, Iroh," Zhao said.

"Thank you," Iroh said.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked again, his voice louder.

"Easy, boy. I'm just here on some business from Caldera. I'm a man of business, as you know. And my imports are needed by King Kuei," Zhao snapped.

Zuko clenched his fists around the tea cup, slowly taking in the warm liquid. He knew it was a lie. Zuko knew what Zhao was. Who he was, and what he did. He wanted to yell it out, right here, right now. But no, not yet. If Zhao was as smart as he let on, he would put the connection together. Everyone knew who The Blue Spirit was, and all the stuff that he knew about The Phoenix King and his supporters. Zhao was one of the biggest supporters, even since the day back in the Fire Nation where Ozai declared himself as supreme being.

"And how is that going?" Zuko finally managed to get out.

"Quite well," Zhao said, a pleased smile on his lips. "We're moving our operations down to the Lower Ring to reconnect with the poor."

_Bullshit._

"That's great."

Another sip of the tea. Zuko only listened now as Zhao and Iroh conversed. Zhao, back in the days in Caldera and early Ba Sing Se, was one of Zuko's father's most trusted supporters. With all his lunatic plans to overthrow any sort of democratic or aristocracy rule, Zhao was always proud to stand by The Phoenix King. He was the family dog.

Without a word, Zuko stood up, nodding once to Zhao before trotting back upstairs into his room. It was minutes before the front door opened and closed, evidence of Zhao's leaving. Zuko's door flew open, Iroh standing there with a grim look on his face.

"What has got you all worked up, nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Because," Zuko said. "Zhao trained me when I was banished."


	12. Three Years Gone

_**Three Years Ago**_

_ "You need to be taught a lesson!"_

Zuko's eyes, or rather his eye, snapped open. He sat up, his chest heaving with every breath. A searing pain ran through his head. A burning, writhing pain. Zuko let out a small gasp before a blood curling scream left his lips. He fell back to the floor, his back arching high. The doors opened, a flurry of nurses rushing in. Zuko's body twitched as the cold hands prodded over his body. The screams never silenced, his eyes shut tight in agony.

_"Give him the morphine shot!"_

A sinking feeling burned down Zuko's body. His breathing slowed as he began to calm down. The screams went away. And Zuko lay there, his hands unclenching as he fought to keep his eye open. And here, he only saw light through one eye, darkness through the other. His eye closed, and soon the darkness completely surrounded him.

Zuko wasn't sure the next time he woke up. The pain was less than last time, the same sinking feeling still in his body. Slowly, he brushed his face. He felt the soft touch of bandage and gauze over his left eye. His heart sunk. Sitting up, the sound of feet shuffling making him turn his gaze. There stood his uncle, a dismal look on his face.

"Good to see you awake, nephew," Iroh said.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

Iroh sighed. "There was an accident. And well, you happened to be the victim of the unfortunate cirumstances."

"Uncle, what happened?" Zuko asked again, his voice harsh.

"My brother, your father, is a cruel man. For what he did to you, I can never forgive him," Iroh said. "The man you call your father took his anger out on you. I've never seen so much cruelty. He grabbed a pan of boiling water…"

Zuko heard no more. "Get out."

"Nephew…"

"I said _get out_!" Zuko yelled.

The damaged teen turned away, only listening as his uncle gave a sad sigh. The sound of footsteps and the door clicking shut brought Zuko back down to earth. Groaning, he forced himself out of bed. He didn't want to be here. Even with the bandage over his eye, Zuko needed to get out. He stripped himself of the gown, clothing himself in the old clothes he was admitted in. Some dirty black pants, a murky red shirt. As he fixed the laces of his black and gold shoes, Zuko stared at where his uncle was sitting. A sweater with a hood rested where Iroh was once sitting. Zuko picked it up, smiling softly.

"That crazy old man."

With the sweater on, and the hood over his head, Zuko pried the door open. He stopped, seeing his uncle conversing with a group of people. His heart sank as he saw his ex-girlfriend, Katara. Her body was shaking, Sokka holding her steady so she wouldn't drop to her knees. Normally, it would bring him pain. But he felt anger that she felt sorry for him. She was the one that just left him.

* * *

Zuko found a large cargo ship just outside the borders of Ba Sing Se. This wasn't his home anymore. Sitting against one of the large crates, Zuko only watched as the large city soon became nothing but a speck beyond the horizon. The tears came, stinging the burnt flesh underneath the bandage. The pain came back, Zuko biting on his tongue to hold back the tears. It was such an unbearable pain, one that would make the toughest man stop and hesitate.

For days, Zuko hid among the crates. He wasn't sure whose ship he was on, but he didn't care. The worst was over for Zuko. He leaned back against the metal crate, softly brushing the bandage. With a hesitant action, he peeled off the tape, pulling off the bandage and all the gauze. On the inside, he saw the blood and puss stains. Zuko cringed, his eye twitching at the sensation of the salty air. He reached up, touching the edge of where flesh met burn. It felt scaly, sticky, damaged. It brought a sickening feeling to his stomach.

That feeling was soon replaced by darkness.

It was hours later before Zuko finally came two. With his left eye still recovering, his right eye fought harder to make out the scene before him. He was surrounded by five men, all with smirks on their faces.

_"Well, if it isn't the spoiled brat."_

Zuko knew that voice.

"Zhao," Zuko said.

Zhao stepped forward, smirking. "Actually, they call me The Commander. And I see that Ozai finally knocked some sense into you."

Zuko flinched, his burn aching as the memory was still fresh in his mind. It was days ago, but he couldn't forget. He would never forget it. The eventually scar would forever be a reminder of the lesson that his father wanted to teach him.

"Running away, are we?" Zhao snickered.

"You know damn well why I'm here, Zhao."

"Yes, yes. Ozai banished you from his family. It's nothing surprising. I mean, Azula was always the skilled one. And you," Zhao smirked, looking Zuko up and down. "You were just lucky to be born at all."

"Don't send me back," Zuko cried, dropping his head. "I can't go back. I can never go back. Please, I'll do anything."

"Get up," Zhao said, kicking Zuko in the ribs. "I wasn't going to send you home, Ozai would be disappointed in me. No, you will work here, on my cargo ship."

Zuko, holding his ribs, nodded once. He muttered a halfhearted thank you before Zhao and the other men left. Zuko bit down on his tongue, making himself bleed as he willed the tears to not fall down his face.

Months passed. Zuko stayed on the cargo ship. He was the embodiment of anger and rage. He would do his work, never talking to anyone. He would shoot death threats at those who stared at him wrongly. The burn had eventually scarred, leaving it a dark red color that extended up to his ear. He was lucky his hair was beginning to grow out, covering most of the scar.

One day, Zuko came across the men down below the deck. They had a makeshift fighting circle. Two of the men were in the middle, Zhao and another man named Jee. The men were chanting as Zuko began to make his way through the crowd. Once inside, he saw Zhao and Jee in a display of fighting he had never seen before. Zhao was brash, keeping a good horse stance as he punched and kicked. Jee was a little of that, with a little swift movements. Each punch was blocked, each kicked was returned. Jee did a quick spin, jumping into the air as he swung his leg with him. The foot met Zhao's face, sending The Commander backwards.

_"Holy shit!"_

_ "Get him Zhao!"_

Zuko never blinked as Zhao recovered, anger boiling in his eyes. The way Zhao moved made Zuko gasp. In one second, Zhao had his arms hooked behind Jee's knees. The crowd roared in anticipation as Zhao lifted Jee into the air, and then slammed him onto the floor. The crowd erupted, Zhao standing and raising his hands in the air as Jee groaned in pain.

After the crowd dispersed, Zuko approached Zhao, his eyes full of determination.

"Train me to fight."

After days of arguments, Zhao had finally caved in and taught Zuko had to fight. For another few months and stops at different places around the world, Zuko would learn his skills. He would spar with Jee, Zhao only being impressed once Zuko managed to beat Jee the same Zhao did those months ago. And once he did, Zuko no longer needed to be on the ship. He had learned things from stopping at different places across the world. He was wiser, smarter. And now he was stronger. When Zhao's ship stopped at Caldera, Zuko would not be on it when it took off once again.

**_Two Years Ago_**

Caldera was the capital of the Fire Nation. The story behind the name of this region was one in mystery. Some believed that a great comet once flew over this part of the world, setting the sky on fire. Others believed that Agni, in the times of Paradise and Strife, created the first fire here. Whichever rumor people believed, they all had pride in their homeland.

Zuko's stay in Caldera was a short one. He needed only a short time to escape from Zhao's ship. Once in was in Caldera, Zuko sought out information. When he was other towns like Gaoling, Omashu, and other small colonies, Zuko learned how far his father's control reached. The way people feared Zhao when he arrived. It was sickening. It made Zuko angry. But he was only a seventeen year old, fresh to the world. But in that year with Zhao, Zuko learned so much. He was wise for a man of his age.

During his stay, Zuko worked various jobs to gather enough money to take the next cruise ship to Omashu. He had learned of a man that was wise in stealth and secrecy. Zuko's plan was unraveling in his mind, slowly and surely. Even as a young teenager, Zuko knew what his destiny was. Or at least, that's what Iroh would tell him.

* * *

Omashu was an odd city. Like Ba Sing Se, it had its own acting government. Run by an old named Bumi, Zuko only saw Omashu as another pit-stop. He was looking for man known as Chi-Ran. There was hardly any information on this man, except only he had a tattoo of a vertical eye on his forehead.

When Zuko had met Chi-Ran, he wasn't expecting a big, burly man with a prosthetic arm and leg. Zuko felt embarrassed almost by the thought of him being a stealth expert. That was until he turned around and turned back, and Chi-Ran was gone. With him, Zuko learned the art of secrecy, how to be stealth, and to blend in with the environment.

"To be one with the environment," Chi-Ran said. "Is to be one with yourself."

Those words always seemed to stump Zuko. But one day, as Chi-Ran was tending to his garden, Zuko managed finally sneak on the burly man. Chi-Ran only laughed as Zuko landed a good blow on the side of the head.

And then Zuko met Jin. Even though his heart never let Katara go, Zuko felt something with this girl. And even as they sat under the Firelight Fountain, Zuko knew the spark he felt was artificial. Even with those big green eyes, and that black hair, Zuko felt nothing as she kissed him. He did kiss her back.

Zuko carried this charade on for the rest of the year. The way Jin acted around him made him think of Katara. It made him long for Katara. But even Jin's kisses felt fake. They felt unnatural, like he was forcing himself to do this. And soon, after a year of being stuck in Omashu, Zuko finally felt he needed to be honest with Jin.

"Jin, you're a really nice girl, and pretty too, but I can't stay here," Zuko told her.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" She asked, her face disappointed.

"No, no," Zuko lied. "I just need to keep moving. There's just places I have to be, people to meet."

She only nodded. Zuko moved in, giving her one last kiss before he turned away.

"It was nice," Zuko's last words to Jin.

**_One Year Ago_**

It hurt Zuko being this close to home. Ba Sing Se was only a few miles away from Piandao's Temple. Zuko knew that this was his last stop. Throughout his travels, Zuko saw the corruption his father, The Fire Lord, had over the world. This was what Zuko needed to stop. He needed to ensure that no more people would be hurt. That Ozai would feel the pain he inflicted on so many people.

Slowly, Zuko banged on the door. He stared up at the door, seeing the symbol. It was one of a white lotus, his uncle's favorite piece from Pai Sho. The door opened, and out came a fat butler. His face pudgy and round, a dull look on his face.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm here to see Master Piandao," Zuko said, bowing. "I seek his wisdom and teachings."

"And you name?"

"I am Zuko, son of Caldera and Ba Sing Se, and son of Ursa," Zuko said, cringing at his mother's name.

_"Ursa?"_

The door opened wider, and there stood Piandao, full goatee and sword sheathed at his hip. Zuko only bowed.

"Yes, she's my mother. She died over five years ago," Zuko said.

"Please, come in," Piandao said.

Piando instantly agreed to train Zuko in the art of sword fighting. The old man explained how Ursa, Zuko's mother, had once traveled to his temple to master weaponry. Zuko had a hard time believing his mother was skilled in anything other than being a mother.

"She was a great shuriken master," Piandao had told Zuko.

The master was surprised that Zuko had chosen the dual dao swords. It was effortless, Zuko had great skill of these swords. Each spin and twirl seemed natural as Zuko practiced with the blades

"You are a natural," Piandao told him.

_"Yeah, a natural."_

Zuko turned at the dull voice, seeing a boring looking girl standing with shuriken and daggers. She had dark eyes, her chin pointy and her hair black and long. She said nothing else as she turned and stalked away.

"Don't mind Mai," Piandao said. "Her father is having her train with me."

For the next months, Zuko trained more with the swords. He didn't just want to be a master, he wanted to be one with the swords. Piandao told him of the swords being an extension of the arm, and it was especially true with the dual dao swords. With each sword being one half of the other, they were extension of both arms.

As Zuko and Fat, the butler, clashed swords, Piandao and Mai watched. Fat stumbled back as Zuko twisted the swords around his body, landing blow after blow on the protected butler. Zuko swept low, kicking out Fat's legs.

"Very good, Zuko," Mai said, smiling slightly with a blush.

Zuko nodded, walking up to Piandao. He bowed, presenting the sheathed swords to Piandao as he stood straight.

"I don't understand," Piandao said.

"These are not my swords, but yours. I will need to forge my own when I feel I am ready," Zuko said.

"I understand now," Piandao smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."

"Where are you going?" Mai asked.

"Back to Ba Sing Se. I have some business to take care of," Zuko smirked.

It was time to go home.


	13. The Admiral

Zuko sat alone atop the rooftop of The Jasmine Dragon. Clad in black shozoku, the oni mask resting at his feet. Swords strapped to his back, he blankly stared out into the darkness. His hair rustled in the wind as he sat in his brood. Days had passed since Zuko told Iroh of his past three years. The tortures he saw. The things he'd learned. They were all out in the open now. And Uncle felt hurt. Zuko knew that.

"A man with great pain should not endure it on their own," Iroh had told him.

Iroh was always a man of wisdom and peace. Zuko was a constant beneficiary of his words. Even back when Zuko was unscarred, and they would play their weekly Pai Sho games, Zuko would absorb the advice. He was brash, however. Zuko was sucked in the grasp of Ozai after his mother had died. Iroh saw the change in Zuko. How dark and cold he had become. But even as Zuko returned from his exile, he was changed again. He wasn't the same, withdrawn, angst filled teen, but not the peaceful child.

Zuko had grown old. He had seen the world, gone to different places. And they both knew that.

"I am proud of you, nephew," Iroh had said. "And I wish every day, that I could call you my son, as I did Lu Ten."

He came to his feet now, bringing the mask with him. Framing it over the face and seeing the world change into the blue tint, Zuko tied the cloth behind his head. The same feeling of power he always felt burned at his insides. Flexing his fingers, Zuko ran.

The wind nipped at his exposed fingers as he landed from building to building. Zuko knew that if Zhao was in Ba Sing Se, there was nothing good coming with him. The brute that was Zhao was only a man that watched out for his own gain. Even though he followed The Phoenix King, Zhao was a selfish bastard. He wanted to gain more than he achieve.

Zuko was running through the Fashion District now, jumping across into the Red Light District. He was making his way to The Tunnels. Given that Zhao owned a cargo ship, Zuko knew The Tunnels would possibly where to find Zhao.

Finally reaching The Tunnels after at what felt like hours of running, Zuko lifted the mask slightly to catch his breath. Back under the blue tint, Zuko noticed that the Guards were nowhere to be seen. But the trucks were driving through the Tunnels without stopping. Fixing the mask securely over his face, he watched the different crates the trucks were pulling.

"What are you up to, Zhao?" Zuko whispered to himself.

He wasn't waiting for an answer. With intent, Zuko leapt down, landing in a crouch. A collective gasp rose as the smugglers turned to face The Blue Spirit. Zuko only stared, tilting his head as he came to a straight posture, his eyes shifting from one man to another.

_"Well, well, what do we have here?"_

Zhao's voice drawled into the air. Zuko caught him, staring at him behind the blue tint. He didn't need real colors to know Zhao was wearing the traditional red and black of Caldera and Fire Nation. The topknot was still in his hair, still wearing the suit he wore when he visited him at the tea shop.

"So, you are real," Zhao smirked. "Tell me, Blue Spirit, are you here to punish me for my wicked deeds?"

_I'm tempted._

Zuko said nothing, his dark abyss for eyes staring at the men next to Zhao. One was Jee, the gray-haired man with a temper built inside. The other was an older man, wrinkled and battered. But Zuko knew from his travels, never believe what you see.

"Yon Rha," Zhao said to the older man. "Teach our friend here a lesson."

Zuko smirked under the mask, watching as Yon Rha slowly approached him. The smirk vanished as Yon Rha dashed at him. Zuko barely had time to draw his swords before Yon Rha snaked an arm around his arm. The old man pulled the masked Zuko to the ground.

"Not so tough, are ya, Blue Spirit?" Yon Rha taunted him.

The masked warrior swept his foot out, taking out the old man's legs. Zuko flipped up, sweeping his swords up from the ground. As Yon Rha made his way back up, Zuko crossed the blades against the man's neck. Zuko smirked under the mask, turning his head slowly as a clapping sound echoed from behind him.

"Impressive," Zhao sneered. "I've never seen anyone keep up with Yon Rha's speed."

The first mistake was taking his eyes off Yon Rha. Zuko felt the man's hands on his wrists. As Yon Rha sidestepped, Zuko was tossed to the ground. Zuko let out a muffled growl, kicking himself back up. _No more mistakes. _As Yon Rha dashed right, Zuko swung his foot. He swept the man's legs out again, Zuko dropping a knee on his chest. With the swords, he crossed them over his neck, digging them deep into the soil.

There was no clapping as Zuko stared at Zhao through the mask.

"Kill him, Jee."

Jee was next. Zuko smirked, remembering how Zhao beat him those years ago back on the cargo ship. As Jee charged him, Zuko easily spun around him. He grabbed Jee's wrist, pulling back. Zuko crouched, forcing the man over his back. Jee hit the ground hard as Zuko finished the flip. Another smirk danced on his face as a low growl came from Zhao.

"Take him out," Zhao yelled at the other men.

Zuko armed himself with the dual dao swords, the men around him rushing after him. He spun around the first man, jabbing the butt of the sword into the man. He twirled the sword, slicing at the leg of another man. One man, a buff, burly looking man, landed one punch into Zuko's chest. Grunting under the mask, Zuko slashed at the man, blood spurting from the gash over the man's chest.

It went on like this for several minutes. Zuko felt alive, the power taking over him as he turned back on Jee, spearing him with his shoulder before lifting him into the air. With a grunt, The Blue Spirit slammed Jee down into the ground. As Yon Rha dashed, Zuko spun, grabbing his swords from the ground and nipping at the old man's thigh.

Zuko stood as the victor, chest heaving as a proud smirk formed on his face. Zhao had a sneer on his face, soon replaced by a dark chuckle. Rolling his shoulders, he loosened the tie, undoing the topknot and letting his hair cascade to the nape of his neck. A sinking feeling overcame Zuko, remembering just how deadly Zhao was in close combat.

"No one's ever gotten passed Jee and Yon Rha before," Zhao snickered. "Glad to see you stepped up to the challenge."

As Zhao stepped closer, Zuko gripped his swords tighter. He could feel his nails digging into his skin as he challenged Zhao. As he swung his swords down, the brute easily grabbed Zuko by the wrist, pulling him closer. A low grunt left Zuko's mouth as he felt the large fist bury itself into his stomach. He staggered backwards, barely looking up in time to see Zhao throw another punch that met the side of his head.

Zuko was on the floor in seconds. His dual dao swords lying a few feet away from him. A crunching kick to the ribs sent Zuko reeling. He coughed up blood into the mask, groaning as he forced himself to stand up. It was getting harder to breathe as another punch met the side of his mask, clipping his mask. Falling to the floor, he felt his mask askew. Thankfully, his scarred eye was still being covered.

"So much for the rumors and whispers of the masked vigilante," Zhao sneered.

Another kick to the ribs. Zuko was sure he heard the sound of bones cracking. He groaned, feeling the blood trickle down his cheek from the earlier punches. Closing his eyes, Zuko only waited for the next blow.

Only it never came.

Peeking through the gap in the mask, Zuko could see the men retreating into the trucks. Zhao stole one more look at him, snarling as he stepped into the truck. Zuko reached out, his vision starting to blur as a figure clad in red stepped in front of him.

The next time Zuko opened his eyes, he felt himself being dropped into his room at The Jasmine Dragon. As he hit the floor, he caught sight of the figure clad in red. Broad shoulders stuck out of the red shozoku, the same design as Zuko's. His one golden eye sticking out from the mask met the blood red eyes of the figure.

_"Zuko? Is that you?"_

As the door opened, Zuko turned away, the sound of the wind rushing indicating that the figure clad in red was gone.

"Zuko!"

Iroh was down at Zuko's side in a flash. The mask was torn off, revealing the blood stained cheeks and blood dripping from the mask.

"Nephew, what happened?" Iroh asked, lifting Zuko onto the bed.

"I went after Zhao… beat me… red figure…"

Iroh removed the top of the shozoku, revealing the bruised ribs, a dark black and purple color. The old tea shop owner frowned, boring his golden eyes into Zuko's injuries.

"They're probably broken. We need to get you to a hospital," Iroh said.

"No," Zuko snapped. "No hospitals… just wrap them, uncle."

Zuko's uncle did as he was told. He grabbed the wrapping from the bathroom, the beige cloth circling Zuko again and again. He winched in pain once, a groan leaving his mouth once the wrapping was done. He assured Iroh he was fine, waving him off. As the door closed, Zuko dropped his head into the pillow, his golden eyes staring aimlessly up at the ceiling.

The figure clad in red danced in his mind.


	14. Gold and Blue

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter that I had already pre-wrote before creating this story here. So, I will have to now take the time and write the next chapters. So, updates may be slow after this, especially with school picking up for me. But, I will try to keep this story and The Rise of Blue updated as soon as possible. Thank you all for reviews, follows and favorites :D.**

* * *

Everything in Zuko's body ached and groaned as he forced his eyes to open. He had a dreamless sleep, his body to broken and beat to fully let Zuko succumb to his slumber. Hissing in pain, Zuko forced himself to sit up. His hand shot to his bandaged ribs, rubbing the soft cloth as he kicked his feet over the edge of the bed. A whimper left his mouth as he forced himself to stand up. With every step Zuko took, his bones seemed to rattle. It was mostly his ribs, but his whole body felt like it was crushed by a komodo-rhino.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Zuko placed the faint red shirt over his chest, biting down on his tongue to stifle the pain. With his brown pants already on, Zuko carefully placed his shoes on. It was here, with all his whining and groaning, that he noticed his uncle had not come into the room to check up on. He raised his good brow, walking through his open door and making his way down the stairs. He could already hear voices.

_"Is he okay?" _It was Katara's voice.

_"Yes, yes. Just a simple accident last night. Nothing to worry, Miss Katara." _His uncle was always covering for him.

However, Zuko's steps down the stairs deceived Iroh's words. The two looked up, seeing Zuko standing there with his face contorted in pain. The look on Katara's face made him cringe even more. So much worry and pain. It was the same look those years ago when he had his accident. Iroh turned on him, furrowing his brow.

"Nephew, you shouldn't be out of bed," Iroh declared.

"I'm fine, uncle," Zuko snapped.

As he took another step down, Zuko felt his body give out on him. He leaned against the wall as he staggered forward. He was expecting to hit the ground. It never came. Instead, a pair of warm hands were on his shoulders. He peeked through his shaggy hair, and his golden eyes came to rest on her blue eyes. She looked like she was about to break down.

"I think you need to go back to bed," Katara said, smiling softly.

Zuko had no time to respond before Katara slowly turned him around. Hiding his face, he smirked as she gave him a slight nudge up the stairs.

"I'll send Katara to bring you some dragon-peach tea in a bit, Zuko," Iroh said, smiling.

The young man nodded, trotting back up the stairs. As he stopped at the foot of the stairs, he glanced back over his shoulder. Katara gave him a smile before walking down into the kitchen and helping Iroh with the tea. Grimacing once more, Zuko made his way back to his room. His shozoku was slightly protruding from his bed. Kicking it back under his bed, he sat slowly, his hand still holding the tender ribs.

When Katara came back in, Zuko finally noticed her face. She had dried tear stains on her tan face. As she sat down, he reached over, softly brushing her cheeks. He heard her suck in a breath, softly leaning his hand.

"I missed you," Zuko whispered.

"I missed you too," Katara whispered back. "But you need to drink your tea."

He gave a little chuckle, taking the warm cup she handed to him. The liquid burned down his throat, a sigh of appreciation mixed with a groan from the pain in his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Your uncle said you dropped the garbage can on you."

_Dropped a garbage can? _Inside, Zuko growled. That was the best lie Iroh could come up with? It just made him sound like an uncoordinated monkey-cat. Like Sokka, pretty much.

"Yeah," Zuko mumbled. "Damn thing made me slip and it landed on my chest."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Their voices had fallen down into whispers now. There was a spark brewing between them once more. Oh, how Zuko wanted to just take her back into his arms. He wanted to kiss her, let her know he was sorry. To start things over. He found himself inching closer, their hands brushing each other.

"Why did you leave?" Katara asked, her eyes still on his.

"I needed to. There was too much on my mind… and I had nothing to stay for anymore," Zuko said, blinking once.

He saw her flinch, turning away and bringing her arms closer to her body. Zuko raised a brow, wondering what he had said. But then it hit him. _I had nothing to stay for anymore. _

"Katara, I didn't mean it like that," Zuko said.

"That's not fair, Zuko. You don't think I never regretted it? I loved you, Zuko," Katara said, turning to him with tears in her eyes. "But I couldn't stay with you. Not knowing that Ozai was your father, the same man who ruined my father's life."

"So this isn't about me?" Zuko said, harshly. "This is about something wicked Ozai did years ago? I told you once you knew who my father… who Ozai was, that I was nothing like him. And I never will be."

He cringed, a stabbing pain shooting through his ribs as he raised his voice. It was unbearable. Zuko let out a low scream, falling back and arching his back in pain. It reminded him of the day he got his scar. The shear torture that the stinging and burning sensation sent throughout his entire body.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" Katara asked, her tone changing.

"My ribs hurt more than getting hit by Sokka's boomerang," Zuko groaned.

She gave a little giggle before starting to lift up his shirt. He reacted by grabbing her hand, raising a brow.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Relax, Zuko," Katara said with an eye roll. "I'm a nurse now. I just want to see the damage."

"When did you become a nurse?"

She shrugged. "About a year ago."

He nodded, releasing the grip on her hand. With his help, Katara finally got his shirt over his chest. Zuko frowned at the sight of her face, which was molded into a deep frown. He watched with intent as she began to unwind the bandages. Once the wrap fell, she gave a very loud gasp. Their eyes met as she began to trace the dark bruises, feel the bumps where his ribs were cracked.

"That must have been one big garbage can," Katara whispered.

"You should've seen the garbage can," Zuko smirked.

And there was that damn spark again. It was that way she laughed, the way she smiled afterwards and the way her aqua blue eyes seemed to sparkle. Zuko, through the pain, managed to sit up. Their eyes never met as he brushed her cheek once again. He was surprised as she leaned into his palm, closing her eyes with a content sigh. Their faces leaned closer, and Zuko could feel her breath fusing with his.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"Something I've missed for years," Zuko repeated the words from his dream.

Their lips met. It was a soft, chaste kiss. He didn't want to push any boundaries. Zuko slowly pulled back, shocked to see Katara push in for another kiss. If it wasn't for the pain radiating from his ribs as her hands slid up his chest, Zuko would've gladly pushed back into her lips. But instead, he hissed and pulled away, Katara realizing her mistake.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Zuko said. "Are you?"

Katara looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Zuko knew what her answer was going to be even before she said anything.

"I never stopped loving you, Zuko," Katara said.

That wasn't what Zuko was expecting for her to say. He sat up again, softly brushing the hair out of her face. Tears welled in her blue hues, a single one escaping and rolling down her cheek. He brushed it away, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Katara."

Gold and blue met again. Katara was the one to lean in this time, their lips meeting once more. Zuko smiled into the kiss, trying his best to ignore the pain in his chest as he pulled away, the smile pulling through the pain. But Katara didn't smile. She had a fearful look on her face. Zuko's smile vanished as she stood and walked out of the room. The steps were fast and light, the door closing seconds later.

Zuko only groaned as he fell back into his pillow.


	15. Burning Indecision

"Nephew, are you sure you don't wish to speak your mind?"

Zuko said nothing. He only shook his head, tightening the obi belt. A week had passed since the last time he seen Katara. Since he kissed Katara. On went the arm guards, and then the boots. He still kept the dagger tied in his boot. Standing up straight, Zuko marched to the bed, grabbing his sheath and clipping it to his back. He draped the hood over his head, his eyes shifting as Iroh gave a heavy sigh.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"I think you should rest some more. Your ribs are not fully healed," Iroh said.

"You're not a doctor. You don't know that," Zuko spat. "I'm fine. This is simply going to be a stakeout mission. No fighting."

"How sure are you that it's the only thing to happen? A stakeout?"

No more words came from Zuko as he fitted the mask over his face. He turned away from his uncle, letting the blue tint surround his world. He walked back to the window, propping it open and jumping onto the ledge.

"What do you wish to find, Zuko?" Iroh raised his voice. "Some kind of resolution to your problem about Katara? Zhao? Or maybe the figure in red you told me about?"

"The figure of red is of no importance right now," Zuko snapped.

Zuko pulled himself up onto the roof. He was growing tired of his uncle's endless wisdom and metaphors and advice. Tonight, Zuko didn't need any advice. He started running, jumping from roof to roof. There was no more anger. The anger that had plagued him for the past week. That usual energy was back, bringing a cocky smirk on his face as he flew across from building to building. He was in the Residential District before he knew it. And he already knew where he was going.

_A stakeout mission._

He was on the rooftop of Katara's house now. From the voices inside that he could hear, Katara was there without Aang. But there was another voice. An elderly, fragile voice of an old woman. Zuko furrowed his brow as the voice came through the thin walls and into his ears.

_"What's his name?" _The old voice asked.

_"Zuko, Gran-Gran. His name is Zuko," _Katara's voice came through.

_"Such a nice name for a fine, young man."_

There was no mistaking it. Zuko never forgot the voice from when he first arrived in Ba Sing Se. This old lady, Katara's grandmother, was the same lady he helped on the train. Was this Fate just playing a cruel joke on him? Or was it Fate leading him on a path? Destiny. He sighed, knowing that if Iroh knew of this, he would certainly be on the side of destiny.

_"I'm going to bed now, dear. Don't you stay up late."_

Zuko missed the rest of the conversation as he could begin to hear soft feet shuffling. A door opened, and then closed. Zuko sighed, watching as the back door opened next. He stalked to the edge again, making sure this time not to spill any dust. Katara stood there, holding a glass of what appeared to be a blood red color. Fire-wine. He watched as she took a small sip, sighing at the taste and staring off into the darkness. Why was she talking to her 'Gran-Gran' about him? Maybe she was just telling her how much of an asshole he was.

"Damnit, Zuko. Why did you have to do this to me?" Katara's voice broke into the night.

Behind the mask, Zuko frowned. Why did this have to be his fault? A low growl came from his lips, muffled by the mask. But it was loud enough to have Katara spin around, looking up at the roof. She stepped back, and Zuko knew he had seen her. With reluctance, Zuko jumped down, landing a few feet away from Katara.

"You…" Katara whispered.

"I told you," Zuko broke the legend and spoke in his disguised voice. "To listen for the whispers in the dark."

Katara smiled, a hint of blush in her cheeks. She put the glass down, her eyes never leaving the blue oni mask.

"I guess the name Blue fits you more," Katara said with a smirk. "But I thought you never spoke."

"Exceptions."

Katara only nodded. "So what do you want with me?"

"Check-up," Zuko said in his disguised voice. The voice that sounded too much like Ozai. "Police Captain's sister. Can't be too careful."

"I can take care of myself," Katara snapped.

Zuko flinched slightly under the mask. He sighed, stepping forward. His mask glistened in the moonlight. He waited for her to step back, but she didn't. She stepped forward. The look in her eyes screamed of determination and a burning indecision. Was she afraid? Did he really do something to her? He only loved her. That was his only crime. So surely that couldn't be it? Was it?

"Who's Zuko?" Zuko asked.

"What?" Katara snapped. "Are you spying on me?"

"I heard you talking to your grandmother. And to yourself," Zuko said with his fake voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Curious."

They stared at each other again. And that damn spark was there. But he didn't need the spark. Not now. And did Katara feel it? She moved closer, reaching out to touch the mask. He pulled back, hissing slightly. But she didn't falter. She moved forward, cupping the side of the mask with her hand. He only stared at her through the blue tint of his mask. What was she doing to him? What _had _she done to him? If he wasn't wearing the mask, she would see the range of emotions flying across his face. Love. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Love. And every other type of emotion appropriate for this situation.

"I've read about you," Katara said. "In the papers and in the legends where you get your name."

"Why do you care?"

"Curious," She mocked him.

More silence came between them. Her hand was still on the mask. Oh, how Zuko wished it was his real face she was touching. But then he realized Katara would be touching his scar. Would it feel the same with the rugged skin? How would either of them react?

"I'm proud of you," Katara spoke, murdering the silence.

His eyes widened from under the mask. And he was pretty sure a casual gasp came from under the mask. Her smile seemed to prove his thoughts were correct.

"Why?" Zuko said, almost not remembering to speak in his disguised voice.

"You have the courage to stand up for what's right. Even if you may be a vigilante, I've read the stories of you helping innocent people from thugs. I'm proud to see someone standing up to the corruption in this city."

"But what about the peace King Kuei talks of?" Zuko whispered.

"There is no peace. You should know that, Blue," Katara smiled.

Agni, how her smile made his knees wobble. And his eyes widened even more as she stood on her toes, giving the cold mask a kiss on the cheek. She blushed furiously, not saying another word as she walked around him and into the house. Zuko turned his mask face once more, staring at the blue eyed beauty through the blue tint. She gave another smile.

"It's not the mask that makes you the man. It's the heart," Katara said.

Once the door closed, Zuko waited until the lights went off. With a smile, Zuko climbed back up on the roof. He was feeling less angry now. The smile stayed on his face the entire time as he began running back home.

And it would've stayed the whole time if he wasn't interrupted.

Zuko gave a huff as he felt a strong force on the side of his body. He flew from midair, landing hard on the ground. He rolled a few times, groaning as he finally came to a stop. His ribs began to ache as he forced himself up. Another low groan came from his mouth as he turned his head, staring through the blue tint as a golden fan with sharpened points rested inches away from his face.

_ "By order of King Kuei, you are under arrest, Blue Spirit."_

His golden eyes traveled up the fan, seeing Suki standing before him in her Kyoshi uniform, complete with the war paint as well. The other Kyoshi Warriors landed behind her, brandishing their fans as they stood ready to attack.

_Oh, shit._


	16. The Kyoshi Warriors

"By order of King Kuei, you are under arrest, Blue Spirit."

Zuko silent cursed at himself as he stood up, staring at the Kyoshi Warriors through the blue tint. Suki, in her war paint, stood in front of him. It was a small group, only about five women. But these were the Kyoshi Warriors. They were the Ba Sing Se Police's special forces, only second to the King's Dai Li. He kept his eye on Suki as the other four female warriors began to circle them. Their sharpened fan blades gleamed in the moonlight.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Suki snapped.

It would have to be the hard way.

Deciding against drawing his swords, Zuko charged at Suki. He wasn't sure how the others fought, but from the stories Sokka would tell in the past about Suki's training, Zuko knew her style. As she dashed towards him, Zuko jumped into the air, rolling forward. Pressing his hands on Suki's forearms, he pushed himself over her head. His swords rattled as he landed on his feet. Without a second though, Zuko was off and running.

"After him!" He heard Suki's cries.

Zuko climbed up onto the nearest roof. And then he was off. He was light on his feet, leaping from building to building. The faint cries of homeowners could be heard, mixed with the sound of the armor of the Kyoshi Warriors banging against each other. A quick peek over the shoulder, Zuko could see one of the warriors breaking away from the pack. It wasn't Suki. He only caught a quick glance as this one seemed more acrobatic, evident by the high flying flip over each rooftop.

He wasn't sure how, but the acrobatic Kyoshi Warrior had now caught up to him. Zuko barely had enough time to slide on his knees, dodging the swinging leg of the warrior. Spinning up to his feet, Zuko still refused to draw his dual dao swords as he was face to face with the fan-less warrior. She fought with her hands instead.

"Get him, Ty Lee!" Suki's voice came from three buildings away.

Zuko's eyes widened under the mask at the name. Ty Lee was an old friend of his sister, Azula, from years ago. Standing on the balls of his feet, Zuko could only side step every quick jab she threw. With a quick peek, he saw Suki and the other warriors were getting closer. With a growl, Zuko reached out, grabbing Ty Lee's wrist. He kicked out her legs, forcing the girl down on her chest on the floor of the roof. Just as Suki landed on the roof, Zuko took off again.

Just like with Ty Lee, Zuko caught another warrior breaking away from the pack once again. This Kyoshi Warrior had her fan blades out already as she quickened her pace. Zuko made a sharp right into the Financial District, sliding on the top of the Ba Sing Se National Bank. The sound of armor clanging made him turn. Zuko barely had time to lean his head back, or else his mask would've been scratched.

Unlike Ty Lee, this warrior was skilled with the fan blades. Zuko didn't want to use his swords, not wanting to hurt anyone. The fan blades seemed to whistle in the air with every move, Zuko finding himself moving slower. Fatigue was playing a factor now, his ribs aching with every move. He didn't have time for this anymore. As the fan blade came across his face, Zuko did the same move he did with Ty Lee. Only he swept from the back, the Kyoshi Warrior falling onto her back with a thud.

The other Kyoshi Warriors had managed to catch up now. Zuko was partly glad they had, not wanting to run anymore. He was having a hard time breathing as his ribs began to throb in pain. Maybe his uncle was right. Maybe he did need to rest a little longer. With his breathing heavy and muffled behind his mask, Zuko waited until the Kyoshi Warriors made their move. The one on Suki's right came forward first. She fought with twin sai instead of the fan blades, which rested on her obi belt. Zuko found this a lot easier than the fan blades or Ty Lee's rapid fists. The warrior attacked swiftly, using most downward attacks. They were attacks meant to kill, not harm. And this is what worried Zuko as he rolled out of the way of another downward slash, flinching at the sound of metal on concrete.

"Why won't you fight?" The Kyoshi Warrior yelled.

Zuko gave no answer, only trying to catch his breath. The warrior lunged again, twirling the twin sai in her hands. Instead of downward, she swung horizontally. Zuko ducked the attack, spinning around the warrior. He raised his boot, kicking her a kick in the back. She stumbled into an air vent, falling to the ground and groaning in pain. The other warrior on Suki's side came at him, the one with the fan blades also stepping back into the fight. Zuko had no choice now to draw his swords. He split them into two, only using them as a defense against the fan blades that aimed for his flesh. As they charged at him at the same time, Zuko hooked his swords underneath their arms, pulling them towards each other. Heads butted, and two more bodies were on the ground.

Through the blue tint, Zuko looked up at Suki. She was still holding her fan blades, waiting for Zuko to attack. He shook his head, merging his swords into one and sheathing the complete broad sword. He couldn't help but smirk as Suki gasped.

"Why wouldn't you attack us? You just stood in defense the entire fight," Suki asked.

"I don't wish to hurt anyone."

"Oh, you do speak?" Suki raised a painted eyebrow.

"Exceptions."

Suki stepped forward, holding the fan blades out towards Zuko. "Tell me, Blue Spirit. Why shouldn't I just arrest you and end this night?"

"We are here to help," Zuko spoke in his disguised voice.

She gasped, lowering the fan blades. Suki stepped even closer, hands at her sides. A smile played on her lips as she shook her head.

"It's you, isn't it? The man who visited me in my office?"

Zuko gave a sigh, nodding.

"Why didn't you say so? I could've stopped all of this."

"No," Zuko snapped. "It would implicate you. You are needed to stay in your position to track down the real bad guys."

"You mean The Phoenix King?" Suki rolled her eyes. "I told you the first time you snuck up on me, he is just a single man."

"This isn't about him," Zuko hissed. "He's just the one pulling the strings. We need to go after his men that are in the city."

"His men?"

Zuko gave a nod, taking a quick look around the other Kyoshi Warriors. He needed to make sure Suki stayed clean, that they wouldn't turn on her if she was helping The Blue Spirit.

"I believe that it is his right hand man, Zhao. Codename, The Admiral. He's a smuggler, low life and all that usual dirty stuff. He's been here for a weeks now. I don't know what he or The Phoenix King is planning, but it isn't good."

"And what do you want me to do?" Suki prompted.

"Do what you do best," Zuko smirked under the mask. "Dig up any information you can about Zhao. He needs to be stopped."

At that moment, the sound of sirens wailed into the air. Zuko ran to the edge, cursing silently as he saw Sokka there in his uniform, already barking orders. _Fuck. _Looking up, he could see other police men climbing onto other rooms, flashing bright spotlights onto him. He flashed back to Suki, his mask next to his ear.

"I'm sorry for this."

He gave her a quick, light punch in the stomach. Zuko jumped down into the darkness of the alley. And he ran. He stayed in the shadows, listening as the yells and roars of the Police Squad echoed around him.

_"Find him! I want him in handcuffs now!" _Sokka's voice boomed.

Zuko was long gone by then. Back on the rooftops, Zuko slowly made his way back to The Jasmine Dragon. It was well past midnight, already breaking the early hours of the morning. He snuck back into his room, removing the oni mask and folding the shozoku over the mask. Stuffing his stuff back under the bed, Zuko slipped on the dull brown shirt and green pants. In the darkness, Zuko failed to notice Iroh sleeping on his bed. Only the light snore brought Zuko out of his brood.

"Sorry, uncle."

He brought the covers over the aging man, sighing softly as he grabbed a spare pillow. He dropped it on the floor, letting his head meet the pillow. And then letting sleep come to him.


	17. Pai Sho and Tea

When Zuko awoke, he found himself lying on his bed. He stirred slightly, ignoring the aches in his back and shoulder and ribs as he sat up. His room was empty, unlike the night before. His uncle was no longer there. When did he wake up? And how long ago did he wake up? Zuko groaned, no longer being able to ignore the throbbing in his body. On his feet, Zuko walked out of his room towards Iroh's room. Pushing the door open, he saw it was empty. The bed was made and it looked undisturbed. Zuko frowned, turning towards the stairs. He could hear the sound of footsteps shuffling in the kitchen.

Holding a hand to the rail, Zuko slowly made his way down the stairs. Once he reached the bottoms, he was shocked to see Iroh standing there, a tray of dragon-peach tea in his hands. Zuko soon noticed the pouch sitting on the tray. A symbol of a white lotus rested on the front. Those were Iroh's Pai Sho pieces. The old man gave a bright smile up at his nephew.

"Ah, nephew, I see you have awakened," Iroh beamed.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

Iroh nodded, jerking his head to the empty table with the Pai Sho board already laid out. Zuko frowned, turning his gaze to Iroh.

"You know I don't play, uncle," Zuko protested.

"Let us not worry about who is more skilled," Iroh chuckled. "Let us simply drink tea, play, and talk."

Zuko opened his mouth to give another protest, but Iroh was already making his towards the table. He gave a defeated sigh, walking behind his uncle. They sat together, Iroh setting out the two porcelain cups and pouring the dragon-peach tea in each. Zuko, who mostly hated tea time with Iroh, was somewhat glad to have the warm leaf juice going down his throat. He watched as Iroh handed him a stack of pieces for the game. Iroh was the first to move, placing his favorite white lotus piece.

"You gave me quite a scare last night," Iroh broke the silence.

Zuko peeked up slightly, sighing again as he placed his red dragon piece down on the board. He took another sip of the tea.

"I had a very eventful night."

"Like with Zhao?" Iroh placed the yellow monkey piece down.

"That was a minor inconvenience."

Blue fish piece. White spider piece.

"A few broken ribs are no minor inconvenience, Zuko. You need to be more careful with this double life you are living."

"They aren't broken. Katara said they were just cracked," Zuko spoke to fast, flinching as he mentioned Katara's name.

"Oh? And how does she know this?"

Zuko was slightly taken aback by Iroh's suddenly negative attitude. "She's a nurse, uncle. I'm sure she would know that kind of stuff."

Another sip of tea. Black komodo-rhino. Blue dragon.

"How does this game even work?" Zuko asked, raising a brow.

"It does not matter how, but why," Iroh spoke.

"Why what?"

"Why do you choose such dark pieces? The black komodo-rhino is one of the least used pieces, yet you play it like you know it," Iroh explained.

Zuko frowned, taking another sip of tea before refilling his cup. "I only play because these pieces entertain me. I see something in them that I can't explain."

Iroh smiled, taking a sip before playing his silver monkey piece down. Zuko raised a brow as Iroh took one of Zuko's pieces off the board. He opened his mouth to speak, but only shook his head, smiling softly.

"You were sleeping in my bed last night," Zuko whispered.

The old man nodded. "I was worried for you. You promised me no attacks, but yet you failed to come home when you usually do."

"I had a run in with the police and the Kyoshi Warriors."

Iroh glanced up as Zuko placed a gray dagger piece. "Suki and Sokka? Did they happen to learn who dons the mask of The Blue Spirit?"

Zuko shook his head. "Suki recognized my voice from when I first visited her in her office when I returned. So we were able to stop anything from escalating. As for Sokka, he is unaware that The Blue Spirit is the same as the man who visited him."

"But they support you, right?"

The young man shrugged watching Iroh move his white lotus piece. "I'm beginning to believe that Suki does. Not entirely, but she's starting to believe that The Blue Spirit is here to help. I do not know about Sokka yet."

Iroh gave a curt nod watching Zuko play the white tiger-lily piece. "And what of Lady Bei Fong and Lady Katara?"

"I… I don't know yet," Zuko sighed, placing his cup down. "I'm not even sure Katara wants to see me anymore."

"And why would you think that?" Iroh asked, him too placing his cup down.

"I told her that I loved her," Zuko blurted. "And she just left."

"Is that why she left the other day in such a hurry? And in tears?"

Zuko looked up. He didn't know that she had been crying when she left. It only made that feeling in his stomach burn even more. Dropping his head, Zuko shook his head. Why was this so hard? It was so easy to manage this double life as Zuko and The Blue Spirit, but he couldn't even manage a simple thing such as love.

"Zuko," Iroh spoke. "How do you really feel about Katara?"

"I just said that I love her," Zuko snapped.

"But is it just love?"

"I… I don't know," Zuko dropped his head again. "I miss her. I need her. Everything felt so right before the accident. Even when she left me, I still felt okay because she was still part of my life. But now she's with Aang…"

"Destiny is a funny thing, my nephew. Everything will play out in the end. And she will find her path, as you will find yours."

"You speak as if you know everyone's destiny," Zuko chuckled.

"That is the mystery of the world."

"Speaking of mystery, did you find anything about the figure in red like I asked you to?" Zuko refilled his cup of tea.

"I couldn't find anything in the local police reports. It seems that our figure in red is a newcomer like you, Zuko."

"But how? Why would anyone want to do what I do?" Zuko snapped.

Iroh shrugged, chuckling as he removed three of Zuko's pieces from the board. "You have inspired people. And like you wear blue, this figure wears red."

"I can remember the eyes. They were blood red. I swear, I felt like they were staring into my soul," Zuko muttered.

"I win, by the way," Iroh laughed.

Zuko frowned, shaking his head as he took his last drink of his tea. "Uncle, what do you think Zhao is planning here in Ba Sing Se?"

"I do not know, nephew," Iroh sighed. "But I do know that your father may be behind all of this madness."

"I find that hard to disagree with," Zuko smirked. "But still, things are different now."

"Indeed, nephew. You have changed things, forever. Whatever you do now will not only affect your future, but the entire future of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko nodded. "Then we have more work to do."


	18. The Bounty Hunter

"And who exactly is my target?"

The voice was sultry, almost seductive. Her hips swayed as she walked forward, sitting down at the table before the brute in front of her. A low chuckle came from the brute, clasping his hands and leaning forward. A smirk danced on my lips.

"You can't miss him. He's a freak in a blue mask."

* * *

It was a long week for Zuko. Much to Iroh's delight, Zuko stayed home. He had no late-night adventures, helping around the Jasmine Dragon. During that week, Zuko found himself reconnecting with everyone again. It was one person at a time though. He had to take things slow. Just like how his ribs were healing.

He spoke to Sokka first. They were best friends at one point. But Zuko felt like they still had some connection. The only bad thing was that Sokka felt like Zuko hadn't changed. Even though Sokka was the Police Captain, he still had this notion that they were still in school. That Zuko would be ready anytime to go out and live up the night. It was Zuko who had to keep Sokka in line and made sure he remembered who he was and what he had to live to protect. It was the same with Suki, the way they talked. Although Suki had been critical when Katara and Zuko first broke up, she started to accept him more. Zuko was slowly beginning to think of asking Suki for advice.

Zuko had already reconnected with Toph before everyone else. And even though everyone had told Zuko they were already reconnected, as they met many times after King Kuei's ball, Zuko needed to have all of his friends truly in his life again. And so, Toph was his new found confidant. She was blind; therefore she was a good listener.

But only for _certain_ subjects.

Even with all of this reconnecting, Zuko had failed to receive any attention with Katara. He still hadn't seen her since they had kissed. He would try and catch her when he heard her voice in the tea shop, but as soon as he walked in, she would wave goodbye to Iroh and only give Zuko a brief nod. He hated it. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to love her fully. But he knew that he couldn't.

Not yet, anyways.

* * *

This was the fifth night now he was watching her.

Hiding behind the blue oni mask and in the shadows of her roof, Zuko stared at her through the blue tint of the mask. She was having dinner with Aang and her Gran-Gran. The smell of sea prunes slithered through the mask and up Zuko's nose. It wasn't something that he was fond of, but it didn't bother him. Sokka always exaggerated about it, but Zuko ignored it. Katara was the one really got him into this stuff.

"This is really good, Katara," Gran-Gran's voice carried up to Zuko.

"Thanks, Gran-Gran. I've been trying to get your recipe down, but I'm not sure if I truly got it down now," Katara said. Zuko knew that she was beaming.

"It's the best, Katara," came Aang's cheerful voice.

Leave it to the young, bald boy with blue tattoos about boasting Katara's feats when it wasn't needed. Zuko could hear Katara sigh. Oh, how Zuko wished that sometimes that was him sitting in that table. He had helped her grandma, after all. Would that count for something? Zuko only shook his head as he stood up, adjusting the mask perfectly over his face. He took one last look inside the house, smiling as he heard Katara's laughter. He never looked back as he took off in his usual nightly patrol of Ba Sing Se.

From rooftop to rooftop, Zuko kept his eyes open for anything. Through the Residential District, he could see families walking home and playing with their kids. He could hear some families yelling about dinner, and others laughing about some joke they heard. The simple stuff of the family life. The stuff that Zuko never had when he was growing up.

And when Zuko felt that shuriken slice the side of his arm, he knew that his distractions would be a downfall.

The shuriken digged itself into the ground a few feet away from Zuko. He hissed as he stared at the small gash on his right arm. He looked around, trying to find the source of the weapon. He couldn't see anybody through the blue tint. Another dagger whistled by Zuko's masked face as he turned around. He drew his sword, separating it into two as he stood in an attack stance. The second surprise attack in the last week. The Blue Spirit was really gaining some warranted notoriety.

"Show yourself," Zuko growled in the disguised voice.

_"Easy there, tiger."_

It was a woman's voice. It was sultry, almost seductive. Zuko turned around at the source, seeing the raven-haired woman stalking over to him. She was dressed in all black, tattoos marking her shoulders. Her hairs, gold as Zuko's glinted in the night. Her hair was in a top knot, traditional Fire Nation style. She was carrying a whip in one hand, with a blade in the other. Arm sleeves rode up to her shoulders. She smirked as she stared at Zuko, licking her ruby red lips.

"So, The Blue Spirit does speak," The woman hissed.

"Exceptions," Zuko growled.

"I always pictured you a little more… _manly_," She drawled.

Zuko's eyes widened as she lunged at him, standing in front of him in seconds. She was fast, Zuko had to give her that. She cracked her whip down, flinging it at Zuko. He rolled out of the way, raising his swords in time to swat away her blade. With her stiletto boot, she kicked him in the chest. Zuko stumbled backwards as she charged him once more. Her whip snared around one of his swords, pulling it along with Zuko towards her. As he watched the blade coming down, Zuko dropped his swords and rolled forward, dodging her attack. He squatted right in front her, jumping up and driving his shoulder into her chest. She let out a huff as they both rolled on the ground.

"Smooth move, kid," The woman snickered.

Zuko was already back on his feet, grabbing his swords and placing them in an 'X' across his body. His chest heaved as he narrowed his eyes under the mask.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"If you must know, Blue Spirit, my name is June," She smirked. "And I am the one who will kill you."

"Not today, bitch."

He was the first to strike now. He twirled his swords around his body, lunging forward with one. She dodged, but then Zuko swung the other one. June raised her blade, Zuko's swing knocking it out of her hand. Only with the whip in her hand, June was forced to begin to dodging now. Her whip served as a shield as she cracked it wildly. Zuko would see an opportunity, but her whip would smack his dual dao swords away. And this was making Zuko more and more frustrated. He growled, charging at her. He didn't see June's smirk, only gasping as she sidestepped him, and he flew off the roof.

Zuko groaned in pain as he rose to his feet. He heard her boots slap against the floor as she jumped down. She cracked her whip, chuckling softly.

"I think I should make that lowlife Zhao pay me double for you alive."

Zuko's eyes widened. _Zhao._ He did this? Zuko should've known. Standing up right, Zuko picked up his swords, pointing one of the blades at her.

And she charged. The whip cracked loudly. And as Zuko raised his swords, waiting to attck, he never had the chance to. A swift boot came across June's body. Zuko stared aimlessly as the woman rolled on the ground, holding her chest in pain. Zuko and June both turned to see the figure in red. Zuko snarled, stepping closer.

"You," He hissed.

The figure in red said nothing. Those blood red eyes met the black ones of The Blue Spirit, and then the figure took off running. Zuko started to run, but stopped to turn back to June. She was gone as well. The roaring of a wild animal echoed in the distance. And Zuko was left alone in the dusty alley.

* * *

_"Uncle!"_

Zuko's voice rang over the apartment building as he swung back inside his room. He tossed the mask off, walking out his room towards his uncle's. He opened the door, seeing Iroh sipping tea with another cup ready for Zuko. The old man looked up, raising a brow.

"What is it, nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Zhao sent a bounty hunter after me," Zuko said quickly.

"What?" The old man said as he jumped off the bed. "Are you okay?"

Zuko showed the bloody mess on his arm from the gash. "A flesh wound, nothing serious. But I need to know about a huntress named June."

"June? No, no, it can't be her…"

"Uncle, you know her?" Zuko snapped.

"When you were gone, she would come around now and then and we would have some tea. I didn't know that she was a bounty hunter."

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. "Well, she is. And the figure in red had to save me. Again."

"The red figure came back?" Iroh asked. "Nephew, I think you need to worry about this person in red more carefully now. And, if Zhao did send June after you, that means you have accomplished your goal."

"What goal?"

"You have your father's attention."


	19. Secret Rendezvous

The night was young. The wind howled in the distance as Zuko sat atop the rooftop of The Jasmine Dragon. His black shozoku rustled slightly as he finally decided to stand up. He could hear the faint snoring of his uncle. A soft smile played on his lips as he shook his head, letting out a low chuckle. He grabbed the blue mask from the floor, fitting it over his face and tying the strings behind his head. The world around Zuko turned blue once more. The power surged through his veins as he took a few steps back. And then he ran. His foot hit the edge and he jumped. He flew through the air; the feeling of everything he had ever felt was gone.

As soon as his feet hit the next rooftop, he was off once more. For some reason, this run felt like his first run again. The way the wind beat against his chest and masked face. He was silent, becoming one with the night as he flew from rooftop to rooftop. He went through the Red Light District, stopping to see the men hesitate to go after a girl. They didn't know he was there, but his presence was always felt now. The Blue Spirit was alive once more.

When he reached his destination, he was slightly surprised by where he was.

Katara's house.

He frowned, his brow furrowing as he went deep into thought. How could he not notice that he was going to Katara's house? Zuko groaned, shaking his head as he turned around, getting ready to go back home.

"Wait."

Zuko froze at the sound of her voice. He turned around slowly, staring at Katara through that blue tint. He was waiting for her to flinch slightly at his face, but she did nothing. He was shocked by the smile on her face.

"I'm glad you came, Blue," Katara said.

"Where's your family?" Zuko asked in his disguised voice.

"My Gran-Gran is sleeping, and my boyfr-… my friend Aang is out helping my brother Sokka as a volunteer."

Underneath the mask, Zuko smiled as she didn't call Aang her boyfriend, but just her friend. He stepped closer to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So why did you call me here?"

Katara's smile vanished as she blushed brightly, looking down as she clasped her hands together behind her back.

"I wanted to talk to you, Blue. I mean, I know I said I was proud of you the last time you were here, but I really think that you're something special."

Oh, how Zuko wished that she was talking about _Zuko_ and not _Blue._

"I'm nothing special."

"Don't say that," Katara snapped. "You've given this people hope. When other people turned their backs on people that need help, you didn't."

"It seems you know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you."

Zuko saw her flinch now. He knew that he was probably crossing a line now. So, Zuko did something he thought that he would never do. He lifted his mask slightly, revealing his mouth.

"Does this make you feel better? Even though I can't really see," Zuko said.

"It's just… you remind me of someone I know."

Zuko raised a brow. "How?"

"You're pride. The way you carry yourself, the way you're so caring, yet dark and broody at the same time. You remind me of my friend, Zuko."

_Shit._

"Zuko? The son of the Phoenix King?" Zuko quickly recovered.

"The thing is he's nothing like his father."

"It sounds like you love him."

Silence was his response. Zuko couldn't see as his mask was moved. He was hoping that she wasn't fuming and marching over to him and slapping him. Instead, what he felt next was something he would never forget. Her lips pressed against his. He was slightly taken back, but then pushed back into the kiss. This wasn't Blue anymore. This was all Zuko.

"Not Zuko, you," Katara said as she pulled away.

"This isn't good. This is dangerous."

Katara nodded in agreement. "I know it is. But I had to tell you before anything bad happened to you, especially after I heard you were chased down by the Kyoshi Warriors."

Zuko lowered his masked so he could see again. The way her face seemed hurt. She wasn't lying. She really did love the other him. He reached out, softly stroking her cheek before cupping her face.

"I will always protect you."

He placed a cold, emotionless kiss on her forehead before he turned around walked back towards one edge of the roof.

"Keep doing what you're doing, Blue. Be the man that you are underneath the mask, not the mask itself."

The Blue Spirit nodded back at Katara. Zuko had a frown underneath the mask as he took off running again. He leapt off the rooftop, going back into the darkness of the night, leaving Katara alone with a smile on her face.

* * *

"King Kuei, you have a visitor."

King Kuei looked up from his throne, his hand resting on his bear, Bosco.

"I didn't have any visitors planned for today," Kuei said as he raised a brow.

His assistant had nothing to say before he was thrown into the Throne Room. Zhao stormed in with Jee and Yon Rha coming in behind him. Kuei was quick to his feet, but Yon Rha had run forward and pressed the King back down into his throne. Bosco whined and back away, whining as he seeped behind the throne.

"Easy, Yon Rha," Zhao snickered. "That's the King you're touching."

"What do you want, Zhao?"

"It's nice to see that you remember me, old friend," Zhao smirked as nodded at Yon Rha.

The old man pulled Kuei off the throne, throwing him to the ground. Zhao turned and fell back into the throne. He crossed his legs, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the King, who was slowly rising back to his feet.

"What I want is for you to allow me access into the Upper Ring."

"For what? I already gave you direct access to the Tunnels and the Lower Ring," Kuei snapped. "That was our deal."

"Well, the deal is changing. See, The Phoenix King wants more than just the Lower Ring. He wants this little throne here. And you are going to give it to him."

"You're nothing but a puppet, Zhao. A slave in a game you have no idea who is really in control," Kuei shot back.

"So are you in control?" Zhao raised a brow. "You're just as much a puppet as I am. I only accept my fate."

"What does The Phoenix King want with the Upper Ring?"

"He has come up with a new type of sludge, thanks to the Machinist, that is not only poisonous, but always highly flammable."

"He means to burn this city?"

"You think too small, Kuei," Zhao snickered. "We mean to control everything from Ba Sing Se to the North Pole. It's a means to break the people's wills and force them to follow us."

"You're mad, Zhao."

Zhao stood up, walking towards Kuei. They stood face to face, standing in silence. Zhao chuckled, slapping Kuei across the face before he walked away.

"I'll be back soon for your answer, _your Highness._"


	20. The Upper Ring Falls

It's been two days since Zuko met with Katara. It's been two days since she kissed him and confessed her love for The Blue Spirit. It's been two days since Zuko became lost in his thoughts. His desire and love for Katara had only grown more now, but her love was for a side of him that he kept away from everyone else. The masked demon that he was portraying was now the figure in the mind of the woman that he loved.

"Something on your mind, nephew?"

Zuko looked up from his tea, staring at Iroh dead in the eye. Two pairs of golden eyes burned with determination to outwit the other.

"Everything is on my mind these days," Zuko drawled.

"Speak, nephew."

"Katara, this whole thing with me being The Blue Spirit," Zuko sighed. "It's becoming too much for me now."

"Zuko, you must understand that this is something that you brought upon yourself," Iroh spoke in a very stern tone. "You chose to don that mask and to become Ba Sing Se's savior. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

Zuko sighed. "But what do I do with Zhao? I'm nowhere near as strong as he is."

Iroh shook his head, taking another sip of the ginseng tea before he reached across the table. Zuko watched as his uncle pressed his index finger over Zuko's chest.

"But you have the heart to do what is right, nephew."

Zuko smiled softly, nodding. "Thanks, uncle."

"Now, do you have any ideas what Zhao is planning?" Iroh asked.

"I haven't heard anything since I confronted Zhao at The Tunnels," Zuko replied. "He's been lying low ever since then. Part of me fears that he knows that I'm The Blue Spirit and he's just waiting for me to make a mistake."

"Don't let that fear control you, nephew."

"Zhao works that way, uncle. He uses your fear as a weapon and exploits it, and then crushes you. He's a monster."

Iroh had opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a low rumbling echoed in their ears. They both stood up, the sound echoing in their ears as another rumble shot through again. But now, this one was accompanied by screams. And then the sound of a large explosion ripped through the air. Zuko and Iroh felt the shockwave break through the front of the tea shop, knocking them both off their feet.

"What's going on?" Iroh yelled.

"It's Zhao," Zuko said, narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know?"

Zuko was already racing up the stairs to his room, not catching Iroh's question. Zuko slipped into his room, out the window and pulled himself out onto the roof. He stopped at the scene before him. The ring large ring dividing the Upper and Middle Ring now had a large flaming hole in it. Zuko stared in horror as he could hear the faint screams. People had begun running out, trying to see what was happening.

"No," Zuko whispered to himself.

And then the horror grew even more as a loud roar came from the explosion epicenter. Zuko stared helplessly as a horde of komodo-rhinos began flooding into the Upper Ring. They roared into the air, running over people and deeper into the city. Zuko's face contorted into anger as he saw Zhao ride in. Even from the distance he was at, Zuko could see that face of wickedness.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted as he slipped back inside.

"What are you going to do?" Iroh prompted.

"I want you to gather my stuff, it's under the bed," Zuko snapped as he ran out the front door and into the chaos.

Everyone was running, fear brewing in everyone's screams. Zuko watched as komodo-rhinos ran over buildings, their tails slapping back and knocking over things and breaking houses down. Zuko turned the other way and ran down the street. He dodged and weaved around people, ducking down as a komodo-rhino swung its tail over his head.

Zuko shot down an alley, missing another komodo-rhino running past him. He kept running, pushing his way around people as another explosion knocked Zuko down off his feet. He quickly recovered, hiding behind a small tool shop as a group of riders walked past him. He peeked around the corner, and saw Zhao and the riders he had heard so much about.

The Rough Rhinos.

"Fan out, and establish a perimeter. We will draw The Blue Spirit out and execute him, along with King Kuei," Zhao ordered. "Colonel Mongke, I want you to personally seek out this little nuisance of ours."

"Of course, Admiral," Mongke, the one with septum piercing, acknowledged. "And then The Phoenix King will rule Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, he will."

Mongke turned to his men. "Ogodei, go and gather up the higher ups of the city. Yeh-Lu, go and set up for taking down the Royal Palace. Kahchi, prepare your guan do for the execution. Vachir, ensure no one escapes the Upper Ring."

The Rough Rhinos nodded and then took off. Zhao went off in another direction, leaving Zuko alone again. He took off running again. When he first started running, he wasn't sure where he was running to, but now he knew. He was taking the same path as he always took when going to Katara's house.

As he passed by another alley, he spotted Ogodei on the other side, whipping his ball and chain over his head. The thought hit him quickly. He was gathering the 'higher ups', and Sokka was police captain and Suki was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. He was also heading to Katara's house as well.

Zuko ran even faster now. He ignored the cries for help from other people as smaller explosions began to go off around the Upper Ring. Zuko could only imagine how the Lower and Middle Rings were doing. He shook away the thought as he soon saw Katara's house come into view. And from the corner of his eye, he could see Ogodei also approaching the house. He grunted, seeing the komodo-rhino roar as Ogodei swung his chain down, smashing into the side of the house.

_"NO!"_

He watched as Katara led his Gran-Gran out of the house, followed by Aang and Suki. Sokka wasn't there, probably out helping defend the city. Aang had a staff out, pointing it at Ogodei while Suki pulled out her sharpened fan blades and stood next to Aang. Zuko stopped, hiding behind some tossed aside barrels and waited.

"I'm looking for Captain Sokka," Ogodei roared. "Bring him to me, now!"

"He isn't here," Aang snapped back.

"Shame," Ogodei snickered. "I wish he was."

Zuko watched as Ogodei whipped his ball and chain down again, striking the ground between Aang and Suki. He began creeping forward, wishing that he had at least brought his swords. He was also wondering where Iroh was with those swords. As he looked back up, he saw Suki tossed aside and Aang had the chain wrapped around his neck, gasping for air.

The golden-eyed warrior growled, leaping forward from his hiding spot. He saw Katara spot him, but he didn't stop. Ogodei turned at the last second, seeing Zuko jump into the air and tackle him off the komodo-rhino. The two hit the ground with a large thud. The komodo-rhino roared, whipping its tail down before it took off in a wild run deeper into the Upper Ring.

"Insolent fool! Get off of me!" Ogodei roared as he tossed Zuko aside.

Zuko landed on his feet, reaching down and picking up Aang's staff. He twirled it in the palm of his hand, gripping it tightly and charging back at Ogodei. The Rough Rhino rider pulled back his chain, swinging it over his head and launching it at Zuko. Zuko raised the staff, letting the chain wrap around it fully before he pulled down. Ogodei gasped and Zuko raised his knee into the rider's face.

Ogodei stepped back, not expecting Zuko to lunge forward again. This time, Zuko took the chain, wrapping it around Ogodei's neck three times before he pulled back. He gritted his teeth, feeling the trachea crack slightly as Ogodei gasped for breath. The man fell limp, and Zuko dropped him to the floor. He checked for a pulse, still feeling one. He dropped the chain, his chest heaving as he made his way to Katara.

"You guys okay?" Zuko asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Aang asked as Katara went and helped Suki to her feet.

"I learned a lot in my three years away from Ba Sing Se," Zuko replied.

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara smiled as she came into Zuko's view.

Zuko nodded once as he opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of his uncle's car came into his ears. He saw the black car sit just behind Katara's house. Iroh was smart, hiding himself away from Katara and the others.

"So what exactly is going on?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," Zuko lied.

There was no more time to speak as an even louder explosion went off. Zuko just went off instinct, stepping forward and hiding Katara away from the incoming shockwave. It rushed through them quickly as the sound of glass shattering echoed around them. Zuko lifted himself up, meeting Katara's blue eyes.

"Thanks," She whispered.

_"You guys, look!"_

They turned at Suki's voice. Zuko gasped as he saw the source of the explosion. Smoke rose into the air as flames licked at the sky.

"That's the Royal Palace."


	21. Fight for Ba Sing Se

Zuko tightened his fist as he stared at the rising smoke. He could begin to feel the ashes falling around him with small pieces of rubble as well. It felt like the city had just frozen, and everything was slowly crumbling around everyone.

"This is bad," Zuko whispered to himself.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked.

Zuko only shook his head, seeing his uncle walking around the back of Katara's house. The two shared a look, with Iroh only nodding as he stood there.

"You guys stay here," Zuko said. "I'm going to go see if anyone knows what's going on."

"What? Zuko, no," Katara pleaded, stepping in front of Zuko.

Aang's glare went ignored.

"Katara, I have to make sure no one else is hurt," Zuko said, reaching out and softly caressing her cheek.

"But why?" She asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

Zuko smiled, leaning down close to her ear. He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek softly. Their eyes met once more, and he saw the shock and knowing in her eyes. He wiped away a tear as she nodded, stepping out of his way. Zuko nodded his thanks as he walked his way towards Iroh.

"I take it Lady Katara took that well?" Iroh raised a brow.

"Let's go," Zuko said, walking past his uncle.

The two stepped into Iroh's car, Zuko sitting in the backseat next to his shozoku and swords and mask. As the car started moving forward, Zuko began changing. He managed to squeeze on the boots over his pants, fit his shozoku on and tying on the arm sleeves. He tied the obi belt over his waist. He fit the mask portion over his face before turning to his uncle.

"Park in an alley and let me out," Zuko said.

Amidst all the chaos, Iroh found an empty alley to park in. Zuko grabbed his sword and mask and stepped out of the car.

"Nephew," Iroh called out. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, uncle."

Zuko was gone in a flash, already up on the roof of the building next to him. He tied his swords to his back, taking a deep breath before he fit the mask over his face. He tied it behind his head, staring out in his blue world.

It was time to become the hero.

The Blue Spirit was alive now.

He leapt from building to building, his eyes catching the other Kyoshi Warriors fighting back against Zhao's forces. He also saw Sokka leading a charge against Kahchi. Zuko stopped, noting that Sokka had developed into quite a good fighter. Sokka used a club to fight against Kahchi and his guan do, blocking every strike with one of his own. Zuko only jumped down when he saw that Kahchi was beginning to drive Sokka back.

In a quick second, Zuko unsheathed his sword and stepped between Sokka and Kahchi. He ignored Sokka's gasp as he charged into Kahchi. Zuko pulled his sword into two pieces, spinning them around his body as Kahchi quickly backed away. Zuko managed to force his swords around the guan do, flipping it away from Kahchi. Zuko smirked under the blue mask, pressing the swords together and sheathed the broad sword. He pulled down on the braided goatee, his masked face inches away from the other warrior's face.

"What does Zhao want with King Kuei?" Zuko roared in his disguised voice.

"I know nothing," Kahchi snapped.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, quickly shifting behind Kahchi. He tightened the grip on the goatee, pulling it back. His other hand pressed on the back of Kahchi's head, keeping his head locked as pulled on the goatee.

"I'll ask you again," Zuko hissed. "What does Zhao want with Kuei?"

"He doesn't want Kuei," Kahchi groaned, his face contorting in pain. "He wants the city for The Phoenix King. Zhao and The Phoenix King want Kuei to be their puppet in keeping this city in line."

"That's more like it."

Zuko marched back to the front of Kahchi, pulling down again and driving his knee into the man's face. The Rough Rhino rider was unconscious before he even hit the floor. Zuko turned around, coming face to face with Sokka.

"It's you," Sokka whispered.

The masked face nodded, staring at Sokka with the abysses for eyes.

"You know there's a warrant for your arrest," Sokka continued.

"So what are you going to do?"

"There really isn't much I can do right now, is there?"

Zuko gasped under the mask. "You know that's a bad thing for you, right?"

Sokka chuckled. "I think under these circumstances, Commissioner Arnook would understand that you slipped out from under my hands."

"You're a good man, Captain Sokka," Zuko added.

With his pride high and a smirk on his face, Zuko took off once more heading towards the Royal Palace. His mind was running now. Why was Zhao doing this now? What exactly did his father want with this place? Was it really just to rule the city? Or was there something more? It simply didn't make sense. With a man as wicked as his father, this was too small.

_"Help!"_

Zuko forced himself to stop, hearing the sound of loud screams. He turned to his right, seeing a small family being surrounded by a group of Zhao's men. Without thinking about it again, Zuko shot out, pulling his sword out and breaking it into two. Without even a grunt, Zuko cut down the men. His movements were fluid, not missing a beat as he dodged and weaved and stabbed. The men dropped their weapons and fell to the floor.

"Oh, thank you Blue Spirit," The family chorused.

And now Zuko felt like a hero now. Not just the vigilante that was going around, stopping criminals and becoming a new fugitive of the law with his best friend chasing after him every other night. A smile came on under his mask as he nodded the masked face towards the family. He clipped the swords together and sheathed them behind his back.

"You should probably get somewhere safe," Zuko cracked in the voice still unknown to him. "Things are going to get ugly."

The family nodded; the father took everyone and ran off.

Zuko turned back to his goal. The Royal Palace. The smoke had slowly began to fade away. He ran and ran, not stopping for anyone now. He struck down more of Zhao's men as he fought his way to the foot of the stairs that led up to the Royal Palace. And at the top, Zuko saw Zhao staring back down at him. Colonel Mongke was next to him, King Kuei on his knees between them.

"Ah, Blue Spirit," Zhao snickered. "Glad to have you join us."

Zuko said nothing.

The fight for true peace was about to begin.

The fight for Ba Sing Se was now.


	22. Taming the Rhinos

Zuko glared at Zhao and Colonel Mongke through the blue tint. He reached back, pulling out the broadsword. He pulled it apart, spinning the dual dao swords in his hands. The blood began surging and the adrenaline was pumping. His knuckles, hidden under the hand sleeves, burned white as he pointed one of the swords in Zhao's direction.

"Your wickedness ends now, Zhao," Zuko roared in his disguised voice.

"Be careful with that confidence, Blue Spirit," Zhao chuckled. "The tables may soon turn, and you will be on the receiving end."

Zuko twirled the swords once more, standing ready. He would wait for the time to strike, just like Master Piandao and Uncle Iroh had always told him. He calmed his breathing, never taking his gaze off of Zhao and Mongke. The Admiral growled, grabbing Kuei by the collar of his robe, dragging him off.

"Do not let him into the Palace," Zhao ordered to Mongke.

Zhao and King Kuei disappeared into the Palace, leaving only Zuko and Mongke. Zuko took this time to fully study his opponent. From the stories he had heard of the Rough Rhinos, Mongke was the ruthless leader. He had quick wit, and was a master with his flame throwers. The small devices wrapped around his hands. A small lighter slightly protruded over his closed fist, and there was a button on his palms that activated the system. The lighter would spark, and a stream of napalm would shoot out, carrying the flame.

"From what the scouts have said, you are the one who has taken out my Rough Rhinos," Mongke said.

"Kahchi and Ogodei were simple enough," Zuko snickered through the mask. "It's Yeh-Lu and Vachir that have seemed to elude my blades."

"You carry yourself like a true warrior," Mongke said with a nod. "But yet you hide behind a mask. If you truly were a warrior, you would fight with your face in the eyes those you believe you can beat."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at these words, watching as Mongke began making his way down the stairs. Why would a man as wicked as Mongke speak of a certain type of code for warriors to abide by? Zuko shook his head. No, Mongke had no honor. He was a hired gun, always going where the money went. He was simply trying to make Zuko second guess himself.

"You know nothing of being a warrior, you monster," Zuko growled.

"It isn't about being a warrior," Mongke said, only a few steps away from Zuko. "You lack respect by not showing your face. You hide behind the mask of The Blue Spirit, and no one knows who you are. Wait… this isn't about respect, is it? No, you're someone important in this city, aren't you?"

Zuko said nothing, only letting out a low growl before he charged up the stairs towards Mongke. He focused deeply as he spun and swung the swords. Mongke only smirked and side stepped, letting Zuko stumble up the stairs. The blue mask turned back to Mongke, seeing him raise a fist. Under the mask, Zuko's eyes widened. He barely managed to dodge the spray of napalm before the flame traveled down.

"Where's the respect behind using flames?" Zuko asked as he regained his footing.

"It gets the job done a lot easier," Mongke snickered.

"Coward."

Zuko charged again, this time coming in at a different angle. He saw the flame coming, ducking under it. With a flick, he pressed the tip of one sword against Mongke's neck; the other sword was against the Rough Rhino's chest.

"Impressive," Mongke hissed.

A smirk grew on Zuko's face, and then one grew on Mongke's face. There was a faint sound of a thud, causing Zuko to look down. At his feet, he saw three blasting bombs rolling between him and Mongke. His eyes widened, quickly pushing away from Mongke as the three bombs went off. The force hit Zuko in the air, sending him flying down the stairs. His body hit the ground hard, causing him to groan as he tried to stand up. Turning his head, he saw the other Rough Rhino standing there.

Yeh-Lu, the explosives master.

Zuko rose to his feet, grabbing his swords as Mongke emerged from behind the cloud of smoke, a grin on his face.

"Scared of a little smoke bomb, Blue Spirit?" Mongke snickered.

Zuko took a deep breath, staring from Yeh-Lu to Mongke underneath the blue mask. The blue world around him seemed at odds with his current thought process. He was solely focused on dealing with Mongke and his flame throwers. Now he had Yeh-Lu and his blasting bombs. Zuko slowed his breathing, twirling his dual dao swords around his body as he stood ready once more. The smirk on Mongke's face turned into a frustrated frown.

"You are quickly becoming a thorn in my side," Mongke hissed.

This time, it was Mongke who charged at Zuko. Under the mask, Zuko could hear the sound of the lighter clicking, and the napalm spraying out. The air began to burn as Zuko rolled to the side. The heat from the flames nipped at Zuko's body as Mongke shot out another stream of fire. As Zuko rolled again, two more blasting bombs rolled under his feet.

"Shit."

He jumped away, the blasting bombs exploding at his feet. The shockwave blew through his body as he hit the ground once more. Zuko snapped his gaze towards Yeh-Lu. Like Zuko, Yeh-Lu hid behind a mask and armor. Zuko eyed the armor, raising a brow. _Armor wouldn't be such a bad thing._ He eyed the mask, seeing the small slits over the front of it. Zuko smirked, knowing that he could fit his blades through those gaps.

"What's the matter, Blue Spirit?" Mongke snapped. "Afraid Yeh-Lu will blow you away?"

A low, dark chuckle came from under the blue mask. Mongke raised a brow, confusion boiling in his eyes. Zuko charged up the stairs in a flash. Yeh-Lu scrambled to light another blasting bomb. As Zuko roared, Yeh-Lu looked up. Zuko jumped in the air, bringing his swords down. As Zuko stared through the blue tint, he could see the dark eyes through the slits. Zuko saw nothing but fear.

The blades skinned the insides of the slits before they went through the face of Yeh-Lu. He could Mongke's gasp and the sound of Yeh-Lu's last breath. Zuko pulled his blades out, letting the body drop and roll down the stairs. The body stopped in front of Mongke, blood leaking out from the slits.

"You arrogant bastard," Mongke snarled. "I will kill you!"

Mongke charged at Zuko, roaring as flames spewed from his flamethrowers. Zuko took a deep breath before he ducked under the flames. In a move, Zuko rose straight up. He could hear Mongke shake with fear. The black eyes of the Blue Spirit mask bore into Mongke's golden ones. Zuko had a blank expression on his face under his mask as he drove one of his blades through Mongke's stomach.

The flames died.

Mongke's body dropped to the stairs as Zuko pulled his sword out. He watched the body roll down next to Yeh-Lu. Zuko sheathed his swords, marching down the stairs. Mongke was coughing up blood, still fighting for life as Zuko stood over him.

"What is Zhao planning?" Zuko asked.

"You already know that answer," Mongke groaned. "Soon, all of the world will belong to The Phoenix King."

"My father… the epitome of the God complex," Zuko sighed.

In a second, he drew another sword and stabbed Mongke once more.

The leader of the Rough Rhinos was dead.

Zuko tucked the bloody sword away, turning around staring back up at the Palace. Zhao was the only one left now.


	23. The Final Fight

Zuko easily made his way through Zhao's forces. They fell victim to his blades easily as he forced his way through the Halls. He could see the doors leading to the Throne Room. He knew that's where Zhao was, holding King Kuei hostage. Three more men lunged at him, Zuko easily took them down. His blades hissed in the firelight, the sound of flesh tearing echoing in his ears.

And now he stood in front of the doors to the Throne Room.

Sweat dripped down his face underneath his mask.

But he had to do it. He told Katara he would come back. Those words he whispered in her ear were the same he told her weeks ago when he first watched over her.

"Listen to the whispers in the dark."

He was going to come back to her.

So when Zuko pushed the door open, he was shocked to see only Zhao standing across the room. He had his own pair of dual dao swords in his hands. Under the mask, Zuko snarled.

"Where's the King?" Zuko roared.

"He's somewhere else," Zhao smirked. "But we have bigger issues, don't we, Zuko?"

_Fuck._

Zuko's confidence faltered for one second before regaining his composure. He smirked under the mask, raising a hand and taking it off. He tossed it aside, his scarred face glowing with the firelight. Zhao chuckled on the other side, twirling the dual dao swords in his hands.

"I should really thank that old fool Piandao once I kill you."

"What did you do to him?"

"Calm down, Zuko," Zhao snapped. "Piandao is fine. But I made him fashion me the same swords that you have. But, I prefer the broad sword much better.

Zhao fixed the two blades back together, the sick smirk still on his face. Zuko didn't wait anymore. He charged at the Admiral, spinning his swords around his body as swung across his body with both blades. Zhao blocked one blade, smacking down the other with his forearm. Zuko backed up, regaining himself before coming at Zhao again.

Metal clanged against metal as Zuko took the offensive. Zhao was calm, simply moving his sword to block Zuko's powerful swing. And that was Zuko's mistake. He was fighting with power. He had forgotten all his training, letting the rage get to him. That's why Zuko couldn't land a proper strike. Zhao was leveled with his breathing, a smile on his face.

As Zuko rushed again, Zhao side stepped, raising his knee into Zuko's chest. The young warrior could feel his sternum crack slightly as he stumbled backwards.

"Enough with these swords," Zhao roared.

As Zuko looked up, he felt Zhao's hand around his neck. Zuko gasped for air as he lost the grip on his swords. He felt his feet leave the ground and then felt his body slam back on the large dinner table. Zuko groaned, rolling off the table and landing on his side.

"I should've known it was you from the first time you fought my men at the Tunnels," Zhao said with a chuckle. "No one could take out Yon-Rha and Jee that easy except for me and you. But a little persuasion, Piandao sang like a pigeon-hawk."

"You're a monster, Zhao," Zuko groaned as he rose to his feet.

"Call me what you want, you insect. All I know is that your father would relish to have your mangled corpse at his feet."

"He is no father of mine," Zuko yelled. "He is a bastard that needs to be stopped."

"And you are an insolent little maggot that needs to be crushed!"

It was Zhao that charged now, his fist easily cracking Zuko's lip with a swift hook. Zuko stumbled backwards, falling into the table. He climbed back up this feet, only to feel Zhao's hand over his head. He was pulled down, another knee to the sternum. He heaved, gasping for air as he stood up straight.

"I'll give you one thing, spoiled brat, you are a tough one."

"Ozai taught me at least one good thing."

As Zhao charged again, Zuko only had one thing on his mind.

Katara.

With enough strength in his legs, Zuko rolled to the side. As he set himself up, Zuko charged his shoulder into Zhao's ribs, forcing the other set of ribs into the side of the table. They both heard those ribs crack. Zhao let out a broken grunt, Zuko taking the Admiral by the arm and tossing him to the ground.

"You're angry, Zhao. You told me never to fight with anger."

"Letting you stay on my ship was the worst mistake of my life."

The two came at each other again. Zuko felt like he was on that ship once again with the waves rocking it back and forth. They threw quick and precise punches and kicks. The skins on both men began to bruise underneath their outfits. Zhao lunged forward, Zuko slipping between the Admiral's outreaching arms and elbowed him square in the center of the sternum. Zhao heaved for air as he staggered backwards.

"I'm going to kill you, Zhao," Zuko threatened. "And I am going to make sure that the Phoenix King understands that I am protecting this city."

"You fucking little brat, you don't think he knows?" Zhao shouted. "The Phoenix King knows everything that happens. He knows that his own son is his mortal enemy."

"So that's what I am? A mortal enemy?"

"You really believed you were his son?" Zhao chuckled. "No, you were a pawn in all of this. You were to be molded into the ruler when he died. But now, you are a worthless boy."

The old Zuko would've believed that. He would've believed that ever since the death of his mother that he was worthless. His own father let him rot and didn't care that he was gone. The old Zuko would've taken that spat to the heart and would let it anger.

But the new Zuko wouldn't.

He had his uncle.

He had his friends.

He had Katara.

"You're wrong, Zhao. You've always have been."

Zuko moved like lightning now. He scooped up his swords from the ground, twirling them around his body. Zhao stood ready, a smirk on his face. As Zhao swung his arm down, Zuko ducked down.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Blood lifted off of Zuko's broken skin as he lunged upwards. Zhao opened his mouth, not a sound leaving his lips as Zuko forced his blades through the Admiral's chest. The sound of flesh tearing played like a melody through the air. They both stood there now. Zuko's chest was heaving up and down as Zhao's breathing slowly came to a halt.

"I made a promise I would come back to her," Zuko whispered.

He pulled the blades out, blood dripping from them. As Zuko backed away, Zhao's body fell to the floor in a pile.

Zhao was dead.

It was over.

But yet, Zuko still felt the dread in his stomach.

What would his father send next?


	24. The Blue Spirit Rises

The city had begun to rebuild after all of Zhao's forces were driven out of the city walls. In the moments that had followed after Zuko killed Zhao, he would hide behind the mask again as Captain Sokka and his troops raided the castle. Zuko was gone as they came in, leaving the door open to the small room where King Kuei was stashed in.

It was revealed that Commissioner Arnook died during the attacks. By the order of King Kuei, Sokka was made the new Commissioner. As his first act was enacted, Zuko was now regarded as a hero. Well, not Zuko, but The Blue Spirit, anyways. But Zuko could carry himself on that now. He was respected by the city had given his life to protect.

"So, Zuko, what do you do now?" Iroh asked him.

"I continue doing what I do," Zuko stated. "Zhao said that my father knew what I was doing. He's sure to keep trying."

"And what do you think he'll do?"

"I have no idea. That's what scares me."

They both took a sip of tea, Iroh beaming down at his cup.

"Zuko, this is the best tea you've made so far!"

"Thank you," Zuko chuckled.

The door opened; the bells on the top ringing. Zuko peeked up, seeing Katara standing there. There was a smile on her face that showed a mixture of happiness and relief.

"Hello, Uncle Iroh," Katara said first with a bow.

Iroh nodded back.

"Zuko, can I talk to you?"

Zuko nodded, and maybe a bit too eagerly. He rose from the table, leading her up the stairs into his room. He stared down at Iroh, who had a proud grin on his face. As he stepped into the room, he closed the door behind him, turning to Katara.

"I always knew it was you," Katara smiled.

"Liar," Zuko smirked.

"Can I see it?"

He nodded, squatting down next to the bed and pulling out his shozoku. He unfolded it, laying the swords out on the bed and then pulling out the mask.

"Why the Blue Spirit?" Katara asked.

"Uncle asked me the same question," Zuko replied. "It's because it scared me. I want others to share my fear."

"Even me?"

"Of course not."

They stared at each other, Zuko putting the mask down. She stepped closer, finding her arms wrapping around her neck, softly tangling in his hair. Zuko saw his hands on her hips now, and he was beginning to feel the blood in his veins rush through him. It was far more exhilarating than when he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"I never wanted to leave," Zuko admitted.

"Doesn't matter. You're back now."

"What about Aang?"

"I talked to him," Katara said. "He understands and knew as well."

"Pretty sure Toph did as well. It was the last thing she told me before she returned to Gaoling with her folks."

They shared a good chuckle.

And then he kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

Zuko pulled her closer, not wanting to lose her again. True, she had fallen in love with The Blue Spirit. But Zuko had finally become one with his alter ego. They weren't two different people. They were one in the same.

When she pulled back, the feeling of bliss still lingered.

"I love you," Katara said.

"I love you too," Zuko replied.

Zuko was beaming now, but it was his time of night now.

"I have to go now," Zuko said. "You know, patrol and stuff."

"Come back to me?"

"Always."

Zuko changed in front of Katara. She watched him slip into the black shozoku, and Zuko knew that she was blushing behind him. He was just lucky that his front was facing away from Katara. And then he was all in black, the dual dao swords strapped to his back.

"You should add some armor," Katara snickered.

"I'll talk to Piandao about it."

He slipped the mask over his face, rising out the window and taking off.

The Blue Spirit had risen.

* * *

"It seems that Admiral Zhao has failed me."

His voice was tough, full of anger and a rage that was incomparable to anyone around him. He sat high on a throne, draped in red and black robes with his hair in a topknot, a golden grown inside the hair.

"He was weak, father. Let me deal with Ba Sing Se."

"No, Azula," The Phoenix King snapped. "I want the city. I want you to go and break The Blue Spirit."

"That masked freak?"

The Phoenix King knew his son was behind the mask, but Azula, his daughter, had no idea Zuko was under the mask. She would become his true heiress when she struck down her own brother.

"He is a road block in our plans, my daughter. You will kill him and anyone that he loves."

"Of course, my father."

* * *

The night was silent.

Zuko stood across the Police Building, watching Commissioner Sokka and Kyoshi Captain Suki talk. His face was stoic under the mask as the lights were turned off. There was a real sense of peace now among the citizens of Ba Sing Se. He was the watchful protector that would never take his eyes off the city.

But now, there was something else that caught his eye.

It was a blur that came in the corner of his eye. He turned, seeing the figure in red. For some reason, the red of the shozoku stood out in the blue tint he saw the world in. He knew it was red, but he couldn't see. He could feel it.

Zuko turned to face the figure in red, whom also turned and stared at him.

Blood red eyes were the only thing visible under that red shozoku.

"Who are you?"

And now, The Blue Spirit had a new mystery for him.


End file.
